Saving Anna: An Akatsuki Cat Story (NEW)
by FailingErin
Summary: Anna wasn't your average 19 year old. Living a double life, she made sure that no one knew about what she did behind closed doors. Struggling with drug addiction and a variety of health problems, what will happen when she is suddenly slapped with the responsibility of taking care of 10 unique kittens with her best friend? ItachixOC AkatsukixOC & other pairings! (Rating will change)
1. What's Inside the Box

_**A/N: Why hello everyone! Welcome to the newly updated 'Saving Anna: An Akatsuki Cat Story'!**_

 _ **Just as explained on the old version of this story, I have decided after a good long while of sitting in doubt of where to go, to re-write some parts of the story. To more or less create it into what I originally wanted it to be. Don't get me wrong, I still love the old one with all my heart – it just wasn't what I had in mind when I started this story**_

 _ **Much of the first few chapters will remain the same – however I will be going in, editing parts here and there, as well as adding small sections to spruce things up for new readers. When new chapters with new content start coming out, I will be sure to underline it within the authors notes.**_

 _ **Anyways, enough with that! I have downgraded the rating of this story to 'T' for the time being and upgrade it once some of the adult bits start coming in (If the do.) With that said, if I do continue forward - This story will contain drug use, suggestive and dark themes, eventual romance and foul language. Though most of these themes will be maintained to some degree throughout the story, some will drop as this is a story about recovery, and learning to live and love again.**_

 _ **I give a warm thanks to those who have stuck around with me during my ups and downs of this story. This update is for you guys as well as myself, and I hope you will continue sticking with me until the end. Cheers everyone!**_

 _When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

 _I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

Imagine Dragons - Demons

* * *

 **First Person**

"...-Honestly Anna, I'm telling you. Lucas is a total d-bag, I don't understand why you put up with him."

I gave a slight nod, my unfocused eyes turning to look towards the girl who was speaking. Suppressing the chills that threatened to shake my body, I clenched my fists ever so slightly and gave a light smile, attempting to pull any attention that was on my body away and onto my face. "He can be sometimes, I won't lie about that. Then again though, who isn't?" Though my voice was calm and collected, it held a slight firmness.

"I swear, one of these days I'll get through that thick skull of yours Annabelle. Just you wait." Jacklyn gave a sad smile, placing her hands on her knees as she lowered herself to down to the paved curb in front of our workplace. "There is a difference between being a douche sometimes, and being a douche all the time."

I pressed my lips, not responding right away as I started to toy with the pockets of my pants. Finding a large lump residing in my left pocket, I pulled out a large pack of cigarettes and opened its contents. pulling out one of the paper sticks, I rested it between my fingers. "I don't understand why you attempt to bring yourself into my love life Jackie. I love you like a sister, you know that, but you also need to understand this from my point of view. This is 'my' boyfriend we are talking about." I made sure to emphasize 'my'.

The blonde gave an audible sigh as she adjusted herself alongside the curb, her short wavy hair rustling with her movements. "I understand your views on this, but you also need to understand it from mine as well. I love you, and I can say that from my eyes, this guy treats you like trash." The displeased look on her face sent a nudge to my heart as I put the pack of cigarettes back into my pocket, attempting to avoid her eyes. "I have been in a similar relationship myself, and you know how that ended."

"Beaten and bloodied, yes I know." I let out a hard breath though my nose as I brought my hands to search my pockets again for a lighter, only to turn up empty with my quest. "Do you have a light by chance?"

Dipping her head, Jacklyn reached into her coat pocket pulling out a blue bic lighter and threw it in my direction, landing softly on my lap. "Thanks." I muttered, picking up the lighter. Bringing the cigarette to my mouth, I igniting the lighter with ease and pressed it to the end of my cigarette, lighting it. Inhaling sharply, I felt my body melt as the tobacco filled my lungs, helping to ease the chills that threatened to show in front of my friend.

"You know, I only carry around lighters for you." Jackie gave a small smile, playing with the toe of her right shoe. Pulling the cigarette away from my face, I arched a brow as I exhaled, a thick cloud of smoke departing from my lungs into the frosty air. "Don't give me that look ya silly goose, you know how I feel about smoking."

Dropping my raised brow, I nodded lightly. "I completely forgot about that." I took another drag from the cigarette, giving a light yawn as I attempted to warm myself. "You hate smoking."

"That I do." She gave a light grin, bringing her knees closer towards her body. "Cancer sticks. Honestly, I'm shocked you even picked up the habit, but then again your father was a heavy smoker."

Hearing of my father, I couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow in my heart, but I refused to let it be shown. I grunted in response, throwing the lighter back in her direction. Catching it quickly, she dipped her head in thanks, placing the lighter back in her jacket. After a minute of silence I sighed, taking one last puff of my cigarette before throwing the bud on the ground, squishing it underneath my foot. "What a silly habit.." I mumbled, standing up.

"Don't think you are going to avoid this conversation miss." Jacklyn said, voice booming slightly. I couldn't help but wince at the sudden upturn in her volume, but I gave her a light shrug, turning to look at her fully. "...I'll drop this for now but really sweetie, if I ever catch Lucas hurting you more than he already has, let me just say." She gave a soft smile, tilting her head to give off a serious yet loving vibe. "His ass will be grass."

"You're cute Jacklyn." I mumbled, letting a smile creep onto my face. Bringing my hand up, I placed it on her short blonde locks, and I ruffled her hair ever so slightly, earning a puff of annoyance from said Jackie. "...Thank you."

"It's what un-biological sister's do baby cakes." Grabbing the door, Jacklyn threw it open as she made our way back into the work place with myself closely behind.

It was a simple job, one that didn't pay that well but allowed me to get experience in dealing with annoying customers all day, as well as being quick to deal with them . In the end, money is money. This was something I needed to do in order to partake in some of the activities I do at home. What was this job?

McDonalds.

Yes, one of the biggest fast food giants of the world. Crappy pay even with hours and hours of working. It isn't as bad as what everyone makes this job out to be though, in the end I do what I have to in order to get paid, even if it means serving customers who are buttheads and dealing with managers who are assholes.

When I am having one of my bad days at work such as this one, I can always rely on one of my closest friends who also works here. Her name is Jacklyn Marie Brookes. We go back many years, however the date of when our friendship established is unknown. We always were together, myself unable to think of a time that we weren't. Our parents were close friends to the point where they considered each other family.

Both of our mothers fell pregnant close together, thus why me and Jackie are only a couple of months apart, she being younger then me. The moment we met however, we became inseparable. I couldn't imagine my life without her.

She was an angel sent from heaven if I had to put something to her name. She wasn't the smartest, but she was bubbly and kind – the type of friend everyone wants and should have. She was that friend you came just to lean on, that friend you can come crying to if you needed to let off steam. Hell, you didn't even need to be her friend in order to do that. Jackie was something special. I on the other hand would often find myself doing the same for her, though I wasn't the type random strangers could come to. No, that was Jackie's specialty. I was never good with strangers.

The cherry on the cake though was the fact that Jacklyn is beautiful. Short yet skinny, her body radiated with love and support. Her skin was honey toned with the tan that she sported, and her hair was a beautiful golden blond that fell into beautiful short waves, resting just above her shoulders. Her forehead was covered by long side bangs that curled perfectly around her face, framing and enhancing her beautiful features such as her eyes and her tinted lips. Talking about her eyes, they were a beautiful pale grey, one that was warm and shimmered in the day time. The best way to describe them would be that they looked like lake water on a calm day. Her nose was littered with pale freckles that complimented her skin tone.

To be completely honest, she was perfect. Everything from her body to her soul.

Then there was me.

I knew I wasn't terrible looking, but compared to Jackie though, I looked like the ugly friend. I wasn't tall, but I wasn't short. I was a good 5'6 if you were to put a number on me. I was also very _very_ skinny. My hair an ashy dark brown, almost bordering black. It was long and thick, falling into various choppy layers, including my very misplaced bangs. I was never good with hair maintenance, so I often let it grow out untouched, only throwing it into a pony tail and confined to a hat while at work.

My skin was bordering a sickly pale, but I often found myself content with its color. I was never one to disown pale people – I often found them gorgeous. Sometime though I found myself wanting to tan, but I knew that wouldn't be possible for I was one who burned more then I tanned. It was a curse really. I often found myself having issues with finding a white enough foundation color, that is how pale I really was.

Even pale concealer couldn't save me.

There wasn't anything special about my face to be completely honest, but I did find myself in love with my eyes. They truly were my best feature. I had abnormally large rounded eyes, the color of beautiful shimmering emeralds set out in the sun. That is what my mother use to tell me. Jackie always said the eyes are the window to the soul, and honestly I could understand why...

That is why I often found myself training so that no one could understand how I felt.

I often found people comparing myself to a very quiet and peaceful girl, striving for the best in life, but I knew deep down that this image was far from the truth. Honestly, if I could I would try to fill the shoes of this girl, but I often found myself ignoring the image in an attempt of trying to figure out the real me.

Jacklyn always knew there was something more to me, but she even said herself that she couldn't put her finger on it. She was right in the end, for I often found myself hiding much of the real me for very personal reasons. Jackie never pushed though, for she wanted me to come to her on my own terms and inform her of what was going on, but I was never going to let that happen.

No one was to ever find out who I was behind closed doors, and this was a significant task due to the fact that I lived with the beautiful blonde.

I wasn't the average 19 year old, fresh out of school barley making any income and trying to support herself with whatever job she could find while she went off to college.

No, I was Annabelle Jayne Harris. A 19 year old drug addict with a variety of un-diagnosed mental and health problems who wanted nothing more in life then to figure out who she really was. No one is to ever find out my secret.

Behind the closed doors of our shared apartment, I would often find myself hiding in the bathroom connected to my bedroom, hiding out from my best friend as I took a hit from my well hidden stash of very illegal; controlled substances.

Heroin was life support, and marijuana was a 'to go' package.

Now, a lot of people would as how a once very sweet girl got into hard substances that controlled one's life. Weed was something I had always smoked. That was the one that Jacklyn knew I did on a regular bases. I had various medical issues, and this was one of the ways I dealt with pain. I had a medical card, and I often found myself in Jackie's and my shared car during breaks and hitting up, making sure I had my card in hand. She understood this, and she let it go after she found out the reasons of why I turned to the green herb. Hell sometimes she would even join me, but that is another situation that will be explained later.

Heroin on the other hand was my dirty little secret, something in which my boyfriend got me hooked on the moment we started dating.

Lucas was an infamous dealer for those who knew his name, often patrolling the streets of my city, knowing who sells what and how to make the best stuff for the cheapest price. Because of the fact that I was with him, I often found myself in his apartment hitting up in the middle of his living room, almost passing out due to the wonderful high we often experienced. It was a way to escape my troubled life, the way it created outer body experiences, slowing my thoughts and calming my mind.

It was dream like really, and though I knew the drug would one day end up killing me, the need for that high got me through the day. That's the best way to explain it.

When I wasn't with Lucas, I was at home shooting up or smoking in my private bathroom, bedroom door locked behind. Within closed doors, I would often reach for the emptied bottle of 'febreze' that I kept hidden underneath the sink, far away from all the other bottles that were kept in the front to keep everything looking normal. Inside the bottle, underneath the label in the cut back, you would find my secret stash. Needles, pipes and drugs all neatly placed inside a container no one would expect to look in. Jackie and I had scent allergies, and my brother had left the bottle here when he came to visit me a year ago, and we both knew visits were few and far between.

Here in my bathroom, I would find myself either smoking or injecting into my arms within the comfort of my bathtub, often stumbling out shortly after forcing myself to clean up, wandering to the comfort of my bed which sung my name so peacefully. Here, I would find myself in a daze for hours, drifting to sleep peacefully until my high wore off, and that's when I would re-enter the living room to re-join my friend, and help her with whatever she wanted to do that day.

If Jacklyn ever noticed something off about me, she would never let me know. She didn't ever ask questions like why I would be locked up my in my bedroom for so long, or why I would be sleeping during the afternoon. She fully accepted my answer of "I just get very tired, and I need some alone time to wind down.", and I was grateful for that, but I knew she probably wondered deep down what I did behind closed doors. I wouldn't blame her, I would disappear for hours only to come out and place my butt on the couch in the small living room we shared to take a hit from my trusty bong that resided beside my claimed spot. I know I would be curious myself.

When I did finally come to my senses, myself and Jackie would often watch one of our favorite shows together, bringing out our laptops to rest on our laps as we would laugh the night away, or watch the show in interest. What show did we watch?

Naruto Shippuden.

I loved just about everything regarding show, the plot, the characters, just about everything. It was one of those shows that I have watched for so many years that it has just become a part of me. Jackie was in the same boat, and often we would read the new chapters or watch the new episodes together. This was one of our various bonding moments that we went out of our way to maintain. Though we would watch other shows, this one had become a part of us, allowing us to migrate and enjoy the community to its fullest.

One of the things we enjoyed doing besides watching the show was reading and writing fan fiction about our favorite characters. We didn't have a lot of money, so this was something that we enjoyed to the fullest extent, allowing us to participate fully without having to pay anything. Jackie enjoyed writing stories involving couples, such as Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, all the classics. Romance was her specialty, and I respected her for that. In many ways, it allowed her to mature in situations where people required a love guru, and Jackie fell right into the part.

I on the other hand found myself writing a little bit of everything. I hated reading angsty sad stories for I would often find myself in a puddle of my own tears, and that would often ruin my high. Instead, I specialized in a little bit of everything, though I did have a guilty pleasure of writing dark and twisted stories.

My favorite characters to write about were the Akatsuki. Each and every one of the characters that existed in the group had their own distinct personalities and views. Some of them were blood thirsty killers with a psychotic mind while others were troubled souls with a terrible past, wanting nothing more then to protect certain people. Such as one of my favorite characters, Itachi Uchiha.

I would often find myself in tears, reading his back story over and over again while trying to figure out who this man really was. Yes he was a character, but I respected him to the fullest extent. What he did, how he was treated, and how he felt absolutely broke my heart. He was my guilty pleasure to write about, even sometimes during my drug induced hazes. It was silly to think how much a character could affect someones views on life and on various other things, but his character was one who I felt truly sorry for, even if I knew his character wouldn't want anyone to feel that way about him. He really was selfless, which was a rarity in this world.

Though Jackie wasn't as fond of the Akatsuki like I was, she respected my decision to base most of my stories around the group of misfits. She would often find herself reading a handful of my stories during a binge, and she often admitted that some of the scenes I would write about were either funny or touching, but I knew she was more a fan of Konoha ninja rather then like me, a fan of the social outcasts.

I let a sigh pass my lips as I returned to my station behind one of the cash registers that were located near the front of the store. Nodding towards my manager, I returned to work, scanning the orders of various people, receiving my daily dose of insults and complaints with Jacklyn by my side, working her own register. One of the plus sides of working with your best friend is that when it calms down in the store, I have someone to talk with who I know I can actually have a real conversation, not cheap co-worker chit chat.

"You heading home after work?" The sound of Jackie's voice startled me as I passed off the grease soaked brown bag to a customer, finally catching a break from the mid-day traffic of consumers.

"I will after I stop by my boyfriends place." I said, placing my hands on the counter in front of me to catch my balance. My muscles were aching and my stomach churned, but I attempted to push through, knowing that I was going through minor symptoms of the withdrawal I was feeling. "Need to pick something up. After that, I'll be home."

"You are always picking stuff up from his place." Jackie gave me a slightly annoyed look, and I couldn't help but give a soft smile in an attempt to stifle her upcoming attempt to insult Lucas. Noticing the look on my face, she grumbled something under her breath as she turned in my direction, crossing her arms. "It's probably the sex isn't it?"

Choking on the air around us, I noticed a few of our co-workers turn their ears in our direction, curious to our conversation. "J-Jackie! Not at work..." I stuttered, shock in my voice clear.

"Whatever, whatever." She waved a dismissive hand, plastering a fake smile as another customer came to her cash register, intent on having her alone help her. Quickly she entered her order and served him up, attempting to get back to our conversation. "What you do in your own time is none of my business, but you know I enjoy juicy conversations like this. I may not like the guy, but I need to know. Is he good in bed? That's probably the reason why you keep him around, ne?"

"Jackie please, this isn't a conversation for work." I mumbled, serving my own customer. "I'll tell you when I get home, but for now please keep it professional." I smiled towards the lady who I was tilling and she smiled back, and as quickly as she came, she left.

"Fine, gosh you never allow me to have any fun." She grumbled, giving a soft huff. I couldn't help but give a light smile towards the energetic blonde. Jackie was a truly interesting girl. I was lucky to have a friend like her.

The day slowly went on and eventually work ended without a hitch, which was a nice way to end the afternoon. Our boss was nice enough to acknowledge Jackie's and my relationship to the point of giving us shifts together. As long as we worked well he was very happy to have us working, but I did notice that he mainly did this to gain Jackie's attention. Almost every man who came into our McDonald's ended up falling head over heals in love with the beautiful Jacklyn, it was almost to be expected at this point. I found it rather funny, and Jackie didn't even have a clue half the time it was happening, so it worked to both of our advantages. If Jackie was happy with me, then Jackie was happy to everyone.

Two pea's in a pod happily co-existing.

Walking out of the employee room, we both turned in the direction of the outside door, intent on leaving as soon as possible. The smell of fries and burgers was something someone could only handle so much.

"Do you want me to drop you off at his place, or are you going to walk there?" Jackie spoke. I turned my head to look in her direction and gave a small smile.

"I can walk. Though if you could pick me up after I'm finished, that would be lovely." A bright smile slid onto her face as we both walked out of the fast food joint in the direction of our shared car. Having a set income had its ups and downs, and one of those downs was we only had enough to buy one car which we both shared regularly. We had to make plans beforehand if we need to go and be somewhere.

"Alright, no worries. I'll pick you up around five then, alright?" I dipped my head in response as I passed her to head in the direction of Lucas's home. Giving a light wave, we exchanged our goodbyes for the moment and soon both went on our own ways.

The walk was rather peaceful and I enjoyed the outdoors' air that were cleaning out my abused sinuses. I personally wasn't a fan of the smell of McDonald's, so the slightly grungy Oshawa city air was a welcoming scent. Breathing through my nose, I gave a soft hum as I reached into my pockets, pulling out my cigarettes and taking one out, placing it in my mouth without a second thought. I snapped open my purse and rummaged through the contents, finally finding and pulling out a half used lighter and throwing the pack in. Lighting the cigarette, I gave a light drag as I continued my journey to Lucas's place at a decent speed, enjoying every step.

Eventually I arrived to his run down apartment, and I looked around the old building until my eyes landed on his apartment door. It was a dark brown, the paint chipping ever so slightly. Whatever piece of metal that was exposed, whether on the lock or the hinges that held the door in place showed signs of rust and age. It was a old building, showing a fair amount of abuse, but in the end it was sturdy, which is all someone could ask for in this part of town.

Walking up the thick cement steps to his apartment, I gave a light smile as I brought the bud between my fingers, squishing it out as I threw it at a trash can that passed up beside me as I continued forward. Finally stopping in front of his door, I gave a hard knock, waiting for the door to be answered. We had only been dating for a few months, and even though I was over often and held a couple of outfits here, I didn't have a key to his apartment. After a few minutes of silence, and a few tries, I felt a sigh leave my lips as my mood dampened with every passing second.

"I guess he isn't home..." I whispered after letting another minute pass. Quietly I brought my purse out again and rummaged around before finding my phone, sliding my fingers across the screen and entering my password as I searched through my contacts to make a call.

The faint beeping started through the other line as I brought the speakers to my ear. After three beeps, I felt a smile cross over my features as the sound of someone picking up hummed through the speakers of my phone, and a rusty sounding voice spoke on the other end. "Hello?"

Patting my feet on the pavement below, I felt my body sway unintentionally as my loving girlfriend mode kicked in. In the end, I was a teenager – one in love at that. "Hey there babe! How are you doing today?"

"Anna?" The sound of shuffling and mummers were heard on the other side as Lucas attempted to move around. I felt my brows scrunch a bit as I attempted to pick up the voice in the background, but the attempt failed. "Oh, I'm doing fine. How come you're calling?"

"I wanted to come and visit you, so I stopped by but you aren't here clearly. I wanted to see if I could get... A pickup." I twisted my feet around as I shuffled nervously. I didn't like having a phone record of me asking for sketchy stuff, for I knew if this addiction kept up there was a possibility I might get caught. "I'm running low."

"Ah... I'm actually out of town right now." The phone shuffled again as the murmuring on the other side continued as if he was talking with someone else. I found myself biting my lip anxiously as I waited for him to continue. "...My brother and his wife are staying over at my dad's place, so I came up to visit him."

"Oh alright..." I let out a sigh as I continued to bite my lip as my nerves jumbled together. "When will you be back?"

"Soon babe. I'll message you when I can, I'll see if I can hook you up sometime tomorrow with a friend, but for now I'm sorry."

"It's alright, enjoy spending time with your brother." I gave a soft smile despite my insides churning as I thought about waiting. I didn't like dealing with anyone else. I had a hard time trusting people and since my addiction started, those trust issues have doubled, if not - tripled. If it had to be, it had to be though, and I just decided to accept it. He wouldn't screw me over – I was his girlfriend right? "Love you Hun, I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'll hold you to your word then." I could hear the smirk behind his words as the call ended, the line going quiet as he turned off his phone.

Feeling a smile form on my face, I swiped my fingers across the screen in an attempt to call Jacklyn, knowing now I would need a pickup. Dialing her number, I brought the phone back to my ear as I started walking down the stairs towards the back end of the apartment.

After one ring, I felt the phone pick up as my best friends voice chimed through the speakers. "Lemme guess, he ditched on you and you need a pickup?" So straight to the point.

"Nah, he just isn't home, but yes, I do now need a pickup." I heard her sigh as the jingling of keeps sounded through the other side.

"I'll be there in ten, wait up for me by the parking lot near the back. I don't trust that area." Was all she responded.

"'Kay." My phone went quiet, signaling the call had ended, and with that I threw my phone in my bag as I grabbed the railing that lined the front of the apartment, making my way towards the stairs heading down. As I reached the bottom, I looked around the broken down apartment, a new found curious feeling washing over myself as I had about ten minutes to wait.

Walking towards the garbage that sat near the back, the scent of trash burned my nostrils as I came closer and closer. Suppressing a gag, I found myself looking over a large set of boxes, some falling apart and others barely maintaining their shape. "Looks like someone just moved." I hummed, kicking the bottom of the boxes around curious to see if there was anything still inside. I hate to admit, but I am a very snoopy individual. I don't go out of my way to do it, but when boredom hits, I find myself being a little to rough with my curiosity.

As I went along with my ritual, I tapped the boxes with my foot lightly to guess their contents. A large majority were empty, while others sounded as if they were filled with plastic or packing peanuts. Eventually towards the end after finding nothing, I stopped kicking the boxes to retain energy and stood there gazing over them with a bored expression. "Well, they cleaned up well." I mumbled turning to walk away.

Until I heard the faint murmur of meows.

"...?" Turning back around, I looked towards the section of boxes I hadn't kicked around and looked at the curiously. Finding one box in perfect condition, I looked at it with a raised brow. _Unusual._ Walking towards it, I nearly jumped out of my skin as it started to vibrate, various meows filling the air. "Boxes don't meow..." I whispered to myself, lightly.

Crouching down, I unfolded the top of the box with the want to look inside, and I felt my insides jump as I looked towards the furry creatures that resided in said box. "Cats." Was all I could say as it dawned on me what I was looking at.

Ten pairs of different colored eyes looked in my direction as the box opened up fully, allowing light to shine within. Feeling their stares, I began to feel uncomfortable as I looked towards the colorful kittens and their judging glances. "Who leaves a box of kittens in a place like this?"

Suddenly some of the cats started meowing very loudly as they continued to look at me, eyes never wavering. Looking over their bodies and faces, I felt myself gasp as I looked at the condition some of the cats were in. "You poor things..." I mumbled softly, picking up a bright blue kitten with black markings on its face, watching it try to escape my grasp. "Who could do such a thing to you? Coloring your fur with such un-natural colors..." I ran my fingers on top of it's head in an attempt to calm it down, itching behind its ears. The other cats meowed below, but I smiled lightly as the blue cat started to slump in my hands, purring softly. "Don't worry little guys, I'm not going to hurt you..."

Slowly their meows turned quiet as I continued to run my hand over the vibrant blue cat's ears, massaging over the tender flesh with care. "I'm sorry for whoever did this to you guys... Cruel bastards." Stopping my hand, I placed the blue kitten with the rest of its group, watching as a few surrounded the cat as if they were chatting with each other. The sound of a car pulling up caught my attention as Jackie pulled into the parking lot close by.

"Seriously Anna, you owe me for this. I had just gotten undressed when you called me." Her irritated voice echoed through the side of the building as she approached my slouched position. "What are you do-"

"I found cats." I said calmly, watching the felines as their ears perked at another female's voice.

"Cats?" Her eyes seemed to sparkle as her pace picked up, soon ending up by my side. "Aww! They are so cute!"

She brought her hands into the box and scooped up one of the kittens, a blonde one with bright blue eyes. "I have never seen a kitty look like you! You look beautiful!" The cat started to hiss and paw at her hands, but she paid no attention, doing the same motions I did when I picked up the blue kitten. Slowly the kitty calmed down as she started massaging his head and ears, soon lulling the kitten into a dazed state.

"They look as though they have been abused. They were by the trash, their meowing caught my attention." I spoke, watching her eyes turn to mine, sparkling with excitement. I could feel a sigh threaten to spill as I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"If what you say is true, we are KEEPING them." She giggle lightly as she brought the kitten to her chest and started snuggling it. Looking at the cats face, I noticed a gleam in its eyes, but I paid no attention to it.

"We don't have enough money to raise ten cats, Jackie." I mumbled, bringing my hand to rest inside the brown box of kittens, grazing the heads of a few of them.

"I don't care, I'll pick up a few more shifts. We are keeping them." I pressed my lips, deciding not to respond. If she wanted to keep the cats, that was fine, though she did worry about their money situation. After a few minutes of looking over the kitties, I found my heart starting to melt. _I'm a fucking sucker..._

"...They are pretty cute..." I sighed, picking up a black kitten with an orange face, noticing one of it's eyes closed. Was it injured? I couldn't tell. The black kitten seemed excited as I picked it up, and started to snuggle itself into my hand as I attempted to examine the kitty. Looking at me with a loving eye, the kitty mewed, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

I'm a softy for kittens.

"..." I looked towards Jacklyn who had now brought a silver kitten out of the box, also snuggling it into her chest. Said kitten had beautiful magenta eyes, and I couldn't help but give a smile as I looked at its reaction. "...Fine."

"YAAAAY!" Jacklyn plopped the kittens into the box without warning and picked up the box with one swift movement, not waiting for me to follow as she made her way to the car. I couldn't help but smile at her antics but I let out a sigh, shaking my head.

"That girl is something." I scratched the kitten behind the ears and made my way to follow my energetic friend in an attempt to make sure she didn't drop the box. "Don't mind her, she can get a bit excited when it comes to animals." I smiled towards the black and orange kitten, feeling it snuggle into my body as I pressed it into my chest as we continued walking.

Little did I know, these kittens would change my life forever. I really had no idea what was coming, and whom I was bringing home with me.

What did I get myself into?

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you guys for checking out the first chapter of this re-make! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!**_

 _ **You know, it's quite funny how many mistakes I skimmed over the first time. Things that didn't line up with the later story and such, but they are all now fixed. If you were to read both of the first chapters side by side, you could easily spot out the edits of this new chapter, and now I am quite happy!**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this new first chapter! I love you all, and thanks again for sticking with me even while re-writing. I love you all – and I will see you guys next chapter. Cheers!**_

 _Question of the Chapter: Who is your favourite original character from this story? Anna or Jackie? Let me know! Cheers :)_


	2. Naming the Already Named

_**A/N: I am super excited that you guys are enjoying the re-write thus far! I have worked my butt off with the previous story, and let me tell you, to hear all the good things coming out of the first chapter made me realize the support that I have. With that said, I love each and every one of you to bits!**_

 _ **Though I will be updating more regularly, I want you guys to know that I am also working on other projects. I still have to write two custom stories for the winners of the contest I had a while back (My life has been hella hectic, but I really need to sit down and do that.) However, if I find time, I will make sure that I upload when I can.**_

 _ **Also! I would like to give a big thanks to AmbertheCat! She is an honest sweetheart, and you really should check out her stories! She doesn't get enough credit for her work – so if you are interested in more up toned Akatsuki stories, check out her work! We are also working on a joint story called 'Our little box of criminals'.**_

 _ **With that all said, I hope you guys enjoy this revised chapter! Not much but spelling errors and wording shall be changed in this one, but I will add some new bits here and there. Enjoy!**_

 _They send me away to find them a fortune_  
 _A chest filled with diamonds and gold_  
 _The house was awake_  
 _With shadows and monsters_  
 _The hallways they echoed and groaned_

 _I sat alone, in bed 'til the morning_  
 _I'm crying, "They're coming for me."_  
 _And I tried to hold these secrets inside me_  
 _My mind's like a deadly disease_

Halsey - Control

* * *

"Seriously these cats are going to end up killing me with their cuteness!" Jacklyn's excited voice boomed through the car as we made our way home. I couldn't help but give a half smirk towards her antics. She was always loud and proud with her personality, especially when it came to animals.

The car ride was rather un-eventful for the most part, however. It was just like any car ride you would normally have. I ended up being put in the back seat while the box was up front, taking priority in Jackie's eyes. I do admit that the kittens were rather cute and fluffy, but I was slightly bummed I was being kicked to the back seat in favor of various unnatural looking felines. In the end I didn't protest, the need for my next high was chewing at my insides as we inched closer towards home, though I knew we would have to deal with the cats first and foremost.

"Here we are kitties, welcome to your new home!" We pulled up to our small rented out house and parked the car along the driveway. Un-buckling my seat belt, I whispered a comment to myself as Jackie practically threw herself out of the car to grab the box on the passenger side. With ease, she picked it up before rushing in the direction of the front door without waiting for me. I understood she was excited, but the girl really needed to calm down.

"Jackie, we don't need you tripping and landing on your face with a box full of kittens, you need to seriously calm down. You are probably scaring the poor things." I called out to her as I walked towards the blonde's side, grabbing the keys that she was attempting to pull out of her side pocket with her hands full. "You should also be careful with them. You really shouldn't run around and risk their well being. They may have a box to protect them, but you are a 100 pound boulder to them."

"Sorry kitties!" She replied softly, looking down at the box of kittens with a saddened look. "I don't mean to be rough, I just love animal's."

"Jacklyn, you are talking to a box full of cats." I mumbled, unlocking the door and allowing us to enter our small abode.

We both kicked off our shoes and made our way to the living room. Once we found a clear spot, Jackie placed the box down on the floor. The blonde looked in my direction as if contemplating something before throwing down her purse beside the box, making her way towards her bedroom. "I'm going to wash up for a minute, I smell like work and I don't really feel like having them think my fingers are french fries. Could you watch over our newly adopted babies?" She asked, not waiting for a response.

I dipped my head in response as the energetic blonde continued forward, heading to the bathroom. I felt a smile crawl onto my face as it was then that I had realized that I was alone with the cats.

Looking down at the various colored kitties with curious eyes, I couldn't help but notice the lack of reactions now from the once very vocal kittens. The litter together stared up at my person, and I couldn't help the feeling of a chill begin to run down my spine. Not one that was from my detox, but one caused by their intense stare.

"What an interesting bunch of cats you guys are..." I whispered, crouching down to examine the kittens more close up.

* * *

 **Third Person**

" **If that bitch gets any closer, I'm going to make sure that she is the next sacrifice for Jashin!"** The silver kitten of the group meowed, attempting to swipe up at the girl as she approached, claws exposed. A few of the other cats snickered at the zealots failed attempts at murder in his current form, but the rest paid little attention to respond to his ramblings.

" **Tobi doesn't want Hidan to sacrifice the pretty lady, Tobi likes her! Tobi thinks she is a very nice girl for taking us in!"** Tobi bounced around the bottom of the box, causing a few of the the others to comment quietly under their breath. Anna made an attempt to pet the silver kitten in attempts to calm it down, but Hidan was not having it.

" **Fuck that, this bitch is dead once I get my hands on her. She has a body that just screams sacrifice."** Hidan licked his furred lips as his eyes dripped with temptation, looking at the girls pale fingers as she attempted to reach in and pet the silver kitten. **"That's right bitch, get a little closer. I fucking dare ya."**

"You are certainly more pissed off then the rest, aren't you kitty?" The brown hair girl muttered as she brought her index finger to rest on the silver kittens' head. Hidan swiped his claws up towards the girl but she didn't flinch as she felt her skin tear under his claws. With no change of facial expressions, the girl gave a light sigh as she watched the silver kitten with interest. "You need to chill out cat, I'm not going to hurt you."

" **Fuck you bitch! Bring you face fucking down here and I'll wipe that look right off it!"** The Jashinist roared, digging his claws into her skin more and more. Anna raised an eye brow before she started moving her fingers along Hidan's head, watching with a slight smirk as his violent motions soon started to loosen. **"Bitch, the fuck are you..."**

The rest of the kittens watched in awe as Hidan was soon calmed down by the girls touch, massaging the top of his head with loving strokes. Soon the little kitten's ears drooped as a light purring emitted from his form.

" **She actually got him to shut up."** Kakazu mumbled, eyes open with a slight bewilderment to them. His violent partner was no longer thrashing around, causing a disturbance.

" **...This feels fucking great."** Hidan lowered his paws and nuzzled into her touch in an attempt to gain more of her affection, his purrs never stopping. Anna smiled at Hidan's change of reaction, giving one last good scratch.

"See, not so scary ne?" She gave a soft smile as she began withdrawing her hand. Hidan snapped out of his daze the moment Anna's hand drew inches away, looking up towards the brunette with vibrant eyes, saddened at the sudden lack of touch. Though he would never admit this of course.

Just as the Jashinist was about to snap, he and the other cats attention was soon caught as they watched the blonde girl returned to the room. She caught the attention of the brunette, and the two soon were locked in conversation, allowing the members to look amongst themselves, taking this moment of distraction and using it to their advantage as the girls continued the conversation.

" **What now, un?"** Deidara sighed, curling himself into a ball as he watched his fellow Akatsuki with uninterested blue eyes. He like the others were still unsure as to what they could do in their current situation. Sasori watched the blonde quietly as he soon stepped beside him, sitting his bottom down, tail flickering ever so slightly as they waited for the others to start a much needed conversation.

" **We should all take advantage of this situation."** Pein spoke, his ringed eyes scanning his members in an attempt to capture their facial expressions. **"We know little as to how this situation has fallen upon us, so until we figure out what what we can do to return to our original forms, we should take advantage of their hospitality."**

" **I agree."** Konan dipped her head, bringing her right paw up to her now feline mouth in an attempt to clean her fur. **"It is clear that these girls are animal lovers to some extent, and would probably make suitable care takers whilst we are in this form."** Her eyes lingered towards Pein's who was watching her quietly, listening to her words.

" **Fuck that. I don't want to be cared for by two heathens, let alone women."** Hidan yelled, returning to his energetic state as his head snapped towards Konan.

" **Tobi likes the girls! They seem super nice and friendly, and they seem to like us lots!"** Tobi mewed, jumping around in excitement beside Hidan, earning a glare from the Jashinist who narrowly avoided a harsh gaze from Konan.

" **I agree with the Leader. If these girls are willing to shelter and feed us for free, I say we take advantage of the situation."** Kakuzu shot a glance towards his partner and the ever excitable Tobi before curling him self up, tail flicking in annoyance. If it didn't cost him any money, he was content with how things would soon fall into play.

" **Any more objections to this matter other then Hidan's?"** Pein's voice boomed throughout the box but none dared to further comment. **"It's settled then. For now, let us take on the role of our feline appearance as we gather information on obtaining our bodies back. We do not want to draw unwanted attention. Try your best to act the part. This especially goes to you, Hidan."**

All the members nodded their heads and voice various different versions of yes, all whilst Hidan muttered something under his breath, throwing himself to the ground with a 'thud'. Pein nodded in acceptance of everyone's answers before turning his attention back to the girls, who were now finished with their own conversation.

* * *

 **First Person**

"Seriously though, I plan on keeping ALL of them. I was never able to get a cat when I was younger, but now I have a chance to be the crazy cat lady I always wanted to be!" Jacklyn started, cheering for herself as she drew her attention back to the box, letting her hands rest on the folds as she peered down at the kittens. "Nobody can stop me now!"

"You really are something special." I sighed, bringing a hand up to tap my head in annoyance. Nothing I was saying to her was going through her head, so why bother trying to reason with her? "For your information, I can stop you, however, I feel as though I don't have a choice in this matter." I gave one last sigh before I moved myself to sit beside her. "Fine. I'll keep five, you keep five. Deal?"

"You are super awesome Anna, you know that?" A smile was plastered on the blondes face as she reached into the box, grabbing two kittens. "So, does this mean we split child support then? Joint custody? What is this? We don't have to sleep in the same bed now do we?" I couldn't help but snort as she pulled the kittens out and placed them on her lap.

"You're cute." I replied. "No, Jackie, you do not have to share a bed with me. These are cats, not children." With that, I too reached my hand in, pulling out a pure black kitten with charcoal eyes. I gave the kitten a light smile as I went to scratch his head. "Well, as you know I am a sucker when it comes to black cats, so of course I am taking this little guy." The kitten made no attempts to get away from my hold as I held him up. "Hiya there little guy..."

"You are so predictable." Jackie laughed, looking at the two kittens on her lap, lost in her own world. She had picked out a brown kitten with what appeared to be stitch patterns across his body, and one that was black and white in color – split right down the middle. "These two will be mine then. So, that means I get to pick out three more."

"Alright." I scanned over the cats that were left in the box before my eyes landed on the blue one I had picked up earlier. I gave a light smile as I brought my free hand over. "I'll take this blue little guy then." Picking up the cat, I placed both kittens down beside each other and watched as they shuffled around to sit close together. "Well you guys appear to be content with each others company. I guess that's a good sign."

Jacklyn's eyes scanned over the rest of the cats, and she eventually picked out her other three. "I don't have enough room left on my lap, so I guess I'll just call out which ones I want." I gave gave her a light nod as I watched her eyes dance. "I want the blonde one, the red one and..." Her eyes dated around, looking over what was left of the kittens. "...And then the black and orange one."

"Aww, I wanted that one." I gave a small pout but nodded, looking over my own kittens with a little bit of excitement. The damn blonde was rubbing off on me. "Oh well, I'm happy with the ones I have." I brought my hand to scratch the blue one that sat closest to my side, watching its tail flicker around his body as a low purr caused his head to vibrate.

"Then it is settled!" She gave a soft smile as she looked over her kittens with gleaming eyes. "I'm super excited! I'm a mommy now!" She paused for a moment. "Does that mean I am a milf now?"

It took everything in my power not to snort at the last comment. "You are not a mother Jacklyn, so there for, you are not a milf. You are just an owner of five..." I looked over her cats and felt a smile crawl onto my face. I do admit, I am a sucker for cats. "...Kittens."

"No, I refuse. I am not an owner – I am a mother." She pouted, bringing the brown one up to her chest, squeezing it softly, ignoring its very clear signs of distress.

I gave a light sigh as I shook my head, pulling the box towards my direction. Pulling out the kittens that Jackie had chosen, I placed the ones I had pulled out back into the box before standing up, stretching my legs. "Alright, I'm going to name these little rascals in my room. I'll let them out when I'm finished, but for now – they will be with me."

"Alrighty then." She gave me a smile as she let go of the cat who was being crushed against her chest, placing it down on the floor. "Alright Kitties, follow me! We are going to go chill in my bedroom."

I watched with light amusement as the five cats she had chosen followed right behind her, the brown one she had crushed following the farthest behind. Carefully she opened the door of her bedroom, and shortly after, she and her crew were gone from my sight. I gave out an amused sigh before shaking my head, running a hand through my hair. "What a strange girl."

Pausing for a moment, I felt a chill run down my spine as my fingers started to tremble. Feeling my mood dampen slightly, my cravings started to run through my head silencing out most thoughts. "Damn..." I grumbled, rubbing my arms slightly, feeling raised goosebumps as I turned to look at the kittens who were staring at me with curious eyes.

"Alright, lets take you to my room." Picking up the box, I winced as my rocky hips threatened to seize with every movement. After a good minute, I finally was off the ground, making my way towards my hide away.

Opening up my bedroom door, I stepped in quickly before locking the door behind me. Reaching out for the light switch, I flipped it, watching as the room suddenly filled with light, exposing all the junk and trinkets that laid around my room.

The kittens that sat in the box looked around my room with shocked expressions, taking note of every individual item that was scattered around. From the posters on the walls to the plushies that rested on my bed, their eyes were always moving, trying to figure out what they were looking at.

I looked down towards the kittens and gave a light smile, acknowledging their shocked expressions. "Don't mind my anime obsession, and please try not pay attention to the messy room. I'll clean it up for you guys later, but for now..."

Walking towards my bed, I placed the box down before pulling out each of the kittens individually, inspecting their bottoms each time. "Sorry guys, need to see what gender you are." I gave a sheepish smile at the silver one that thrashed about in my arms. "No need to be so feisty little one."

Once I was finished, I placed the silver one back onto my bed along side the others. I smiled towards my litter, watching as they all turned to look my room with curious eyes, specifically falling on the posters that lined my walls. "You guys like my posters?" A few of them looked in my direction before returning their gazes. I gave a small smile before sighing, bringing my hand to scratch the blue one behind the ears again. "I did warn you guys I had an anime obsession. I can almost feel your judgmental gazes." I gave a light laugh as the orange one turned to look at me before standing up, making his way over in my direction before sitting himself down and extending his paw, patting it on my knee.

Taking my hand off the blue one, I picked up the orange feline with ease, placing it on my lap as I looked at the others. "Enough about anime. Alright, I need to name you guys." I ran my hand over the orange kittens body as I stared off into space, attempting to figure out creative names. "Don't worry, I wont give you silly names unless you rub me the wrong way."

...However, my eyes slowly moved down to the silver kitten who was attempting to scratch one of the many plushies that rested along the side of my bed, specifically the one of a white haired Kaneki Ken from Tokyo Ghoul. "Wet sock."

The silver kitten stopped pawing the plushie and looked at me with confused eyes. I gave him a smirk as I continued stroking the ginger cat. "Your name will be wet sock. You just kind of seem like an asshole." I looked at the rest of the kittens, watching the blue one with gill marks thrash around as if he was laughing. The silver kitten gave a stern glare before removing his paw from the plushie and marching over towards a more peaceful location on the bed, away from the cackling blue cat.

"Now, what would you kittens like to be called? What shall I name you folks?" I gave them a light smile as I brought my spare hand to pet the lavender lone female cat who sat by her lonesome. I hummed in thought as I looked towards my litter of cats and until a name popped into my head.

"You miss, are a beautiful kitten. I feel bad for you in some ways. Not only are you the only female, but you are constantly surrounded by testosterone all day." I took in her appearance a little more as I continued to stroke her head softly. "Your fur is soft and your eyes burn like embers." The kitten warmed up to my touch and nudged herself more into my hand, wanting more of my touch. "I think I will name you just that. Ember. A pretty name for a pretty cat like you."

Pulling my hand away, I watched as the cat laid herself down and snuggle into the blanket on my bed, seemingly content with the name I had given her. I gave her a light smile before turning to the ginger kitty that sill rest on my lap.

"You seem kind of like their leader. High and mighty, stern and sometimes scary and yet you seem like a cat who is of little words." I paused for a moment, running through my libuary of names, thinking back to all the books I have read and the shows that I have watched. What would be a good name? "I think the name Kamau fits you well, my quiet warrior."

The orange kitten on my lap purred with acceptance, and I pat his head lightly as I turned to look at the two kittens I had yet to name. The blue one looked at me with wide and curious eyes, while the black one gave me an emotionless stare. Giving them a smile, I tilted my head towards the black cat, contemplating what his thought process was.

"You seem as if you have a lot going on in that little cat mind of yours." I smiled as the kittens eyes turned to look me dead on. "Yet the cat who is always by your side seems to be more on the vocal side.." I gave a small chuckle as the two cats stared at me as if I was insane. Turning to look at the blue cat, I gave a light smile before looking him over.

"Even though it is probably dyed, you have a very lovely blue shade of fur. Almost like a Russian blue, but not quite. More vibrant. Reminds me of the sea really..." I paused for a minute, taking a look at the black fur markings that lined his face. I allowed my thumb to run over them. "In many ways though, you _almost_ remind me of Kisame from Naruto."

The room seemed to dip in temperature as I looked over the rest of the cats. The blue one meowed quietly towards the orange one and the others seemed to shift uncomfortably. "Then again... You all remind me of characters from the show. The Akatsuki, really." I gave them a light smile before I resumed petting Kamau who had nuzzled into my pants. "Must have been a crazed fan who had you before, dying you all these strange colors. Don't worry, you guys will be fine in this house, I promise you that." I gave a light chuckle to myself. "Though I will warn you all, I myself am a fan of the show as well. I promise though that I won't dye you strange colors like the people who had you before."

The room returned to its light aura as I looked towards the two cats who I had yet to name. "So we have Ember, Kamau, and Wet sock." The blue one appeared to laugh again while the silver one returned his laugh with a hiss.

"Well, for now while your fur is blue, I think I shall call you Ocean." I raised my spare hand to pet the blue kitten who rubbed his head against my skin in acceptance. Giving a soft smile I turned my gaze to the black who had returned to his unemotional state. "You Mr. Kitty have got to be one of the most quiet cats I have ever been around." I brought my hand over to pet his head, watching as his body jumped at my sudden touch. "I think I will name you Kuro for the time being. It was either that or shadow, but I feel Kuro has a nice ring to it. My grandmother was Japanese, so I don't 'just' collect random Japanese words from the anime I watch."

Pulling my hands back, I gave myself a nod of approval. "See guys? I'm not so horrible at naming huh?" Smiling towards my litter of cats, I picked the orange on up and moved him off my lap as I turned to stand, taking note of the slight shakiness of my legs, however, I did not let it show. "I'm pretty proud of myself, though I am slightly worried for what Jackie has chosen for her cats."

Walking towards my bedroom door, I opened it up quietly and turned to look towards that cats as they bobbed their heads in curiosity. Feeling the need to speak, I cleared my throat lightly. "You guys are free to leave now. I need some alone time so you guys can leave if you would like. I will be out to feed you shortly but for now, I need to be alone."

The cats practically threw themselves off the bed and bolted out the door as if they were running for their lives. I gave a sad smile as I watched them walk down the tiny hallway that separated the bedrooms from the kitchen. "If you didn't like my company you should have said so..." With that, I closed the door, turning the lock to make sure my alone time wouldn't be bothered. Once a click sounded, I turned around and pressed my back against the wall to my side. Bringing a shaky hand to the bridge of my nose, I sighed.

"Finally some alone time..." I grumbled, looking around the room to make sure all the cats were gone. Nodding to myself, I entered into the bathroom and shut the door behind me, locking it as I dropped to my knees, going for the stash under my sink.

Hopefully Jacklyn could handle the cats on her own. She was responsible enough... Right?

* * *

 **Third Person**

" **Fucking WET SOCK? That bitch has some fucking nerve."** Hidan started attacking the bottom of the couch with his new found rage towards the girl. It was hard trying to hold it in for so long, but now – he was out of her room and able to let it all out. Ignoring the laughs of Kisame, he vented all his anger on the piece of fabric that dangled from the older couch, intent on calming himself down.

" **Well you are about as useful as one Hidan. I like this girl already."** Kisame gave out a hearty laugh as his body shook with amusement. Hidan shot him a glare as he continued to destroy the couch.

" **The names she picked for us were at least pleasing."** Konan mused, looking towards Nagato with a calm expression. **"This woman appears to be quite knowledgeable."**

" **Fuck no! The bitch named me WET SOCK. WET SOCK."** Hidan continued to murder the couch.

" **Odd names are to be expected with this situation. We are seen as felines, and we are currently dealing with young girls."** Itachi responded quietly, looking his partner with an upturned brow, watching as the blue cat continued to laugh at the Jashinist.

" **However, it appears as though these girls have some information regarding our organization."** Pein's voice was fairly loud compared to his subordinates, so as he spoke, all attention was turned onto him, including the feisty Hidan's. **"They knew Kisame by name, and expressed how our feline bodies have retained many of the characteristics we had whilst we were human."**

" **The girl's room also contained various posters and other forms of merchandise that held similar characteristics to us."** Konan spoke with a stern tone, looking towards the others with her shared position of power. **"This could be very troubling."**

" **Indeed."** Pein went to make another comment, but their meeting was cut short when the blonde girls' door was shot open, his five remaining subordinates running out of the room with troubling speed.

"Alright kitties! Let's go make you guys some dinner." Jacklyn closed the door behind her as she walked into the living room, eyeing all the cats as she walked in. "I see Anna has already kicked you out huh? No worries, I'll feed you all! Though sadly you will all have to share. We don't have any cat food since we weren't expecting to take home a bunch of cats... So looks like you guys will be dining on some tuna!"

The ten colorful cats watched the blonde entered the small kitchen that sat beside the living room, making her way towards one corner of said kitchen to start opening various doors, pulling out cans of food labeled 'Tuna'.

" **Tobi thinks both girls are very kind! Tobi likes the name girl-chan has given Tobi!"** Tobi jumped around the living room, earning various glares from the members who had ventured with him into Jacklyn's room.

" **At least you weren't fucking named Wet sock."** Ignoring the snickers from his partner and the blonde bomber, Hidan eyed the rest of the group with curious eyes. **"The fuck did she name you."**

" **Tobi knows because Tobi listened! Tobi is a good boy!"** Tobi continued to dance around the room before he came to a stop, slightly dizzy from all the excitement. **"Senpai was named 'Barbie', Zetsu-san was named 'Cow', Sasori was named 'Rufus' because girl-chan named him after an old pet, Kakuzu was named "Patches" and Tobi was named "Lollipop" because Tobi is a good boy!"**

After a few moments of silence, Kisame and Hidan's laughter ripped through the room through various meows as they looked towards the other five in amusement.

" **She though I was a girl, un."** Deidara shuddered, horrible memories of Jacklyn's naming experience flooding through his mind. Sasori gave a light smirk as he looked at his partner in order to make a quirky comment, but it was cut short before it was even said once Hidan's laughter cut it down with ease.

" **Fucking Rufus? What the fuck name is that!"** Hidan's laughter overtook the room as eventually Kisame had calmed down. Sasori shot a glare towards the Jashinist, hissing slightly at his antics.

" **Well at least I wasn't named Wet sock."** Was all he had to say to silence and enrage the silver priest.

Before a fight was started, Jacklyn walking into the room with five small plates in hand, a wad of tuna placed on each. "Here is your dinner guys, I promise to get you some better food for tomorrow, but until then, please enjoy."

Placing all five plates on the ground, the blonde looked down at the kittens with curiosity. None of them moved towards the food. "You guys must be hungry right? I don't know how long you guys were in that box but you kitties need to eat!" Still, none of the kittens moved from their spot, causing Jackie to sigh.

"Look, food." Sticking her finger into each and every one, she scooped out a piece of fish and placed it inside her mouth. "Delicious tuna. Don't act like I have poisoned your food guys, work with me here."

Tobi walked towards one of the globs of tuna and sniffed it cautiously before sticking his head in to take a bite. Pulling his head back and chewing on the food, Tobi's one exposed eye crinkled with excitement as he continued to eat his food happily, the other joining in shortly after.

"See? Not so bad, ne?" Jackie gave herself a pat on the back as she returned to the kitchen to clean up her mess. "Anna will be out of her room shortly, but I hope you guys know that you will be sleeping out here or in my room. Anna doesn't like animals or people in her room, so you guys will have to make due with either me or the living room." She didn't care if the cats were listening or not, so she just started humming a tune as she continued to clean the kitchen and de-rank it from the smell of Tuna.

"I hope you guys like it here." Jackie gave a light smile as she looked in the cats direction, tilting her head as she watched them eat. "Maybe you guys can bring Anna out of her shell? Who knows..." She mused, continuing her work in the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Gosh. I remember how long it took me to think of the names for some of the harder members. Pein was the hardest, trying to think of one that wouldn't be humiliating, and then Sasori. Anna is hella smart and Jackie is kind of stupid, so I just put myself into each of their heads. Sort of a 'what would they do' sort of deal. But yeah!**_

 _ **I really hope you guys like how I re-wrote this chapter! You may not see it, but there were actually quite a few mistakes I cleaned up. All in all, I am happy with the finished product. I just hope that you guys are as well!**_

 _ **Lets answer some of the reviews you guys left me this chapter! I'm super shocked that so many of you stuck around for the re-write, so lets get to em!**_

 _Rose23527: Happy to see you back in my reviews rose! I'll have you know I am working hard on your story as we speak! Also, I wanted to give Anna one appealing 'beautiful' trait, and that would be her eyes – so thank you for noticing that! She is still beautiful, don't get me wrong, but she is nothing like Jackie._

 _Mo-Freakin: Still, thank you for your silent support! I plan to stick with this story till then end – because I do want to get to the sequel I already have planned out haha! Still, thank you for the kind words. I will also get to this error as soon as I post this chapter. Thank you!_

 _AmbertheCat: Please have my children. (Just saying haha). Any review is welcome, so thank you very much love!_

 _Kiki's Stories of Awesomeness: You are officially the only one who has said they liked Jackie the most. I love Jackie too, so don't you worry. Also, I may be able to write something in, such as a mention or a cameo. You never know! :)_

 _FairyGirl960: Cheer love! Thank you so much!_

 _Caityyy : I would probably keep ten kittens aswell lol. I love animals in general, so I tend to try and keep myself away from them in fear of taking them home with me xD._

 _ **Thank you to all those who have reviewed! The fact that you guys are still around and to those who are new – totally amazing!**_

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **Who is your favorite original character from this story?**_

 _ **Answer: Though I love writing Anna, she is the one who I relate to the most, I would have to say that writing for Jackie is more fun. I love them both equally though!**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter:** **Do you guys have any original characters? If so – I would love to see what you guys have created! Let me know!**_

 _ **Anyways! I'll see you guys next chapter!**_

 _ **Also, everyone pray for wet sock.**_

 _ **K bye**_

* * *

 _ **The cats and their names:**_

 _Pein: Kamau_

 _Konan: Ember_

 _Itachi: Kuro_

 _Kisame: Ocean_

 _Hidan: Wet sock_

 _Deidara: Barbie_

 _Sasori: Rufus_

 _Tobi: Lollipop_

 _Zetsu: Cow_

 _Kakuzu: Patches_


	3. Warning Signs for the Sleepless

_**A/N: So... It may or may not have taken me four months and a bit to write a chapter for this story. I know, I fucking hate me too – but I really have no excuses. I have sat down, wanting to write this and get it out – but it was almost instant every time that I lost the need and want to write. Call it a bad writers block – it kept me unable to write for months, but finally I was able to put something down on virtual paper. I call that a success.**_

 _ **With that said, I am finally back. I have been listening to the Naruto soundtrack as of late, trying to remember the story I had planned out for the original version of this story, and the future I had made up and all, and finally I found my inspiration again. One thing I do have to say, I hate writing these first few chapters, having the Akatsuki as cats. I always have a hard time figuring out what i want to have them do and say, but I'm getting it done. Because, I know once that is done, then I will be able to continue on with ease after that.**_

 _ **Anyways... Have any of you guys enjoyed the steam summer sale? I sure have. I bought at least four sims 3 expansions and about 20 games in total. I finally bought me a proper gaming pc, and I have been saving up for months to have money to spurge on games I can now actually play. I can say that has taken up some of my time, but I'm here trying to bring some of it back for writing. But yeah, that steam sale though. Prime as always!**_

 _ **With that, I will leave you guys to finish this chapter. Cheers and take care – for the next one should be out by friday, if not, then probably sooner!**_

 _I'm so happy cause today,_

 _I found my friends_

 _they're in my head_

 _I'm so ugly_

 _That's okay cause so are you_

 _We broke our mirrors_

 _Sunday morning_

 _Is everyday for all I care_

 _And I'm not scared_

 _Light my candles_

 _In a daze cause I've found_

Nirvana - Lithium

* * *

 **First Person**

I was always one to have issues falling asleep.

Everything from simple things such as insomnia, to being so high that the slightest sound causes you to jump several feet in there air – there was always an issue. However, tonight was not one of those nights. I was finally able to get some much needed sleep. However, there is always a price to pay.

" _I hate sand." I whispered, feet sinking into the beach that set out in front of me. I could feel the grain in between my toes with every movement, and I couldn't help but wince as each piece ground against each other. All I could think of was the mess that it was going to make once I went home._

" _Whatever you say there, Anakin." Jackie commented, shoving her hands into the white beach. She had a heart warming smile planted on her face, but I couldn't help but send a scowl in her direction after her comment._

 _Jackie gave a light shrug as she turned her head to look towards the teal coloured water that sat in front of us. It wasn't the ocean, for it didn't smell like salt – so it must have been a lake. Brushing a few stray hairs from in front of her face, she wiggled her fingers in the sand. "Lighten up Anna! This is the first break we have had in a while."_

" _Yes to the break part." I turned to look back at the beach. "No to the sand part. I'm going to get sand in places I don't want to get sand." An explosive laugh boomed beside me, as I turned to look at the blonde. "Can I help you?"_

 _Without warning, she proceeded to scoop up some of the sand I so very much hated, and dumped it on my lap, before standing up quickly. "THE FUCK JACKLYN?" I yelled, frantically trying to clean myself off. Before I could chance to chase after the girl, she was gone._

" _That whore." I muttered, puffing lightly as I stood up from my spot on the beach. Well there went my mood – whatever it was. I watched Jackie in the distance still attempting to run away, but very faintly I could here her singing something, but my ears couldn't pick it up. "You are so dead when you come back here, and trust me, YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO EVENTUALLY!"_

 _Giving a kick to a pile of sand that sat in front of me, I walked towards the water in an attempt to cool myself off. "Unbelievable." I muttered, dusting my hands off. The nerve of that girl never ceased amaze me._

 _Stepping towards the shore, I watched as the water reseeded before coming back towards me, carrying the odd piece of wood. The lakes water was mostly clear, almost allowing me to see individual grains of sand that rest below the surface. I kept walking until the water sat mid calf, and there I stood, allowing myself to start sinking._

 _It was peaceful. She was right. I needed break. Giving a sigh, I wiggled my toes a few times as I felt myself get lower and lower. I took note of the silence around me, hearing nothing but the water splashing around me. The beach was dead, or at least I thought it was._

" _Anna." A drowned out voice called. With surprised eyes, I turned around to see who was addressing me, only to find the beach littered with people, some of whom I had seen before, but I couldn't place where. I opened my mouth to answer, but no words left as my name kept being called. "Anna."_

" _What?" I asked, looking around. I couldn't help but feel anxious as I continued to look around, not taking notice of the water pulling away from my legs. "Who's calling me?" I asked, but I heard no answer._

" _Anna." This time the voice came from behind, and just as I turned my self around to look – I found myself staring into mix-matched eyes, one red and one black._

" _Don't fall in, Anna."_

" _Wha-" Before I could respond, I was pulled into the water._

 _I choked for air as I attempted to pull myself out of the once shallow water. I found myself kicking around, but it felt as though I was being held down against my will. I wanted to scream, but every time I opened my mouth, I took in more water. I couldn't breath – I was scared._

" _Funny how you have no problem killing yourself with the drugs you take, yet here you are scared to die." The voice continued, but other then his eyes – I couldn't catch a look at his face. He seemed so familiar, but my mind was busy. I could feel myself slipping away, and I could do nothing about it. "To think that you made the others human. I should have taken care of you the moment you fixed us. Pity."_

 _With that, something shiny caught my eye in the man's hand. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was coming straight for me. With my laugh breath of air, I screamed out as hard and loud as I could, bringing my arms out – bracing for what was about to happen._

My eyes shot open as my own shriek filled the air, and through muscle memory, my hand firmly slapped down on my chest.

A cold sweat dripped down my forehead as I gasped for air, still feeling like I was under water. It took a good five or six solid lung fulls of air before I found myself able to blink, but once I did, I gripped onto my shirt right by my chest.

It took a good few seconds before I gained any of my senses back. Once I had, I brought a hand up to my face in an attempt to collect myself, trying to gain a sense of what had just happened.

"..." I found myself unable to talk as I looked around my room, attempting to grab some of my sanity back. I could almost feel water rattling in my lungs as I gave a good cough. Well, it felt like water – but it was probably just my crappy lungs. _This is why you don't get stoned before you sleep._ I thought to myself.

"What a great way to wake up." I mumbled, attempting to pull myself away from what had happened. I sat there for a good minute, drifting between thoughts as I took to the light that began filling my room. With my eyes soon adjusting, I gave one good breath before fixating on the light, only to stare at it strangly.

 _It's never this bright when I wake up. Why is it so bright?_

With that, my still very tired eyes shot wide open before turning to land on the clock that sat to my side, taking a good look at the neon green numbers. '10:34' it read, as bright as the morning sun. Giving a deep shaken sigh, I came to realization and acceptance that I had slept in, and badly.

"I am so fired." I whispered, bringing both my hands up to rest on my face. First the dream, and now this. I let out a deep loud sigh as I accepted my very probable termination. "I'm going to become homeless."

A very loud meow sounded from the other side of the door, and for a moment I was both surprised at the sound, and very confused. It was only when I attempted to pull myself out of bed that I remember what had happened yesterday.

"No..." I whispered, wanting to fall backwards and die. "Now not only am I going to be homeless... But I am going to be homeless with Jackie, and we are going to have to raise ten cats." I gave a cry as I attempted to scratch my eyes firmly off my face. "Why do these things happen to decent people?" I paused for a minute. "Well, I may not be decent, but I am like, trailer park boys 'fucking decent'. That's enough... Right?" I looked to the ceiling, pulling back some of my atheism before praying to whatever god was out there.

"Meow..." Another loud meow sounded from behind the door, pulling me from my own self suffering. Giving a very frustrated groan, I forced myself out of bed only to be rewarded with shaky legs.

"Ouch..." I took note of the ache's and shiver's that only now seemed to sound throughout my body like a herd of stampeding elephants. A cold sweat hit me like a truck, and just as soon as I was out of bed, I found myself wanting to crawl back. However, there wasn't much room for me to argue, for I probably had ten very hungry kittens waiting for me on the other side of the door. "If this is what my mother felt like getting up, then I am never having children." I whispered to myself.

Counting to three in my head, I pulled myself from bed and limped towards my bedroom door, unlocking it with a click and then opening it towards the hallway. If anything was going to motivate me – it was the need for my medication.

I took note of the kitten that was meowing at my door. It was the black and orange one that Jackie took to name earlier – and I couldn't help but curse at the fact that I hadn't thought of grabbing their names. Without stopping on my way to the kitchen, I mumbled a 'good morning' towards the kitten, and went on my way without saying much else.

Once I hit the living room, the smell of cat filled the air. I couldn't help but feel the need to sneeze as I took a deep breath in, but I did my best to hold one back.

Sitting among the few furniture pieces me and Jackie owned, the various cats we had brought home sat sprawled in various poses. For the most part, the cats were paired off into twos, and I couldn't help but look at them strangely. The only ones who weren't apart of any group was the black and orange one who still sat in the hallway, and I couldn't find the black and white one split down the middle. For the most part, all of the cats were awake and now staring directly at me.

"Good morning..." I managed, feeling a sudden shiver travel down my spine. The way their eyes pierced into me had myself feeling rather uncomfortable. It was almost crazy how human they seemed. I couldn't help a pang of anxiety hit my like a ton of bricks, reminding me to continue on wards towards the kitchen. _I wish they would stop staring at me..._ I thought to myself as I disappeared from their view.

Eyes wandering towards the stove as I stepped in, I was shown the time brightly again, and I couldn't help the sigh that erupted before I could even stop it. Yes, the time in my room was the same in here. I truly had over slept. However, before I could make a scene – a piece of paper caught my eye. Stepping forward, I picked up the clumsily written note and read it, only for a small smile to caress my face.

 _Your alarm went off four times, and after the third I kinda assumed you weren't getting up. Called in sick for you – manager took pity. You owe me~! -J_

"Seems you have picked up some of my bad habits." I commented, remembering the times in school that I had saved the blonde from trouble. It was always me protecting her – and now she was doing the same. "I really do owe you..."

Putting the note down, I let my fingers trail across it once before lifting them, returning to what I was doing moments before. Medication. I could think about repaying her later, but for now – it was time to medicate.

A loud creak sounded from my knee as I turned towards the cabinet that topped my stove, and with sluggish movements, I opened the door to reveal a simple plastic basket. Pulling it down, I looked at the various orange and blue coloured pill containers that held my medication.

I was never one to take all my medications at their determined time. A pill here, a pill there – it all became too much after a while once the bottles surpassed ten. Jackie always made a comment along the lines of "I take enough medication to sedate a horse". I wouldn't be surprised in all honesty. For now though, against doctor's orders mind you – I only took what I thought I would need throughout the day. The rest though was covered by my drug use.

 _Gosh that doesn't sound logical at all..._ I thought to myself, pulling out a single bottle at a time, taking a look at what each one was, and then selecting a few.

"Seizures..." Check. "Pain..." Double check. "...Anxiety." Triple check.

Opening the caps, I brought out four brightly coloured pills into my hand, and without a second thought, I threw them into my mouth and dry swallowed.

"Hopefully you will kick in soon..." I commented to myself, throwing the pill bottles back into the pile before I shoved the basket back into its waiting spot. With that, I was done. Simple and easy, just a pain to get out of bed.

"Now... I just need to figure out what I am going to do today."

"Meow!" A loud meow sounded off behind me, and I turned to look towards Wet Sock who had ventured into the kitchen. With a small smile, I bent down and brought my hand towards the silver kitten with the intention to pet him, but as I drew closer, I was rewarded with a large swat. "Fuck." I commented, raising an eyebrow as the silver kitten soon grew violent. "I forgot you were an asshole. My bad."

"Meow..." The grumpy kitten responded, looking towards the living room with irritated eyes. Pausing for a minute, I looked as to where the kitten was staring off to, and with my own wide eyes, I took note to the plates sprawled along the floor.

"Did Jackie feed you guys this morning?" I asked the silver kitten, really not expecting a response. To that, I received a simple meow as a reply, and as soon as he had done so, the silver kitten walked away. "I'm guessing that would be a no. Here, I'll make you guys something to eat."

Picking myself up, I walked towards the living room, and just as I had expected – the water Jackie must have put out last night was long gone, and left over clumps of what I assumed was tuna were long dried. "She was probably rushing to get to work. Sorry about that guys, I'll see what we have for a meal. I may have to go shopping later though..."

With that, I bent down and picked up the five plates and the lone water bowl, and walked back to the kitchen in order to gather what I could for the cats brunch. Because in the end, I really did have to go shopping.

"I'll be done in a minute." I told the silver kitten, not caring if I even received a response. In the end, they were just cats. However, just as I turned around, through the corner of my eye – I saw the kitten leave the kitchen to venture off somewhere else.

* * *

 **Third Person**

" **I can't believe y'all made me talk to the bitch. Now don't fucking ask again."** Hidan spat, returning to his spot beside Kakuzu who held his very common 'I don't give a fuck' look.

" **Honestly, I can't believe we have to babied by two teenage girls, un."** Deidara replied with a yawn, laying on his back with his stomach facing the ceiling. **"Never in my life would I have imagined this happening. This is not what I signed up for..."**

" **You aren't the only one"** Sasori lightly comment, giving a slow nod. No, this was not what any of them signed up for. **"I hate this."**

" **You only hate it because you aren't trapped in that little puppet body of yours."** Kisame replied with his signature wide grin. He found too much pleasure with the suffering of his colleges, even though he too was in the same boat. **"Lighten up. You are all taking this way too seriously. Soon enough we will be back in our bodies, and when that time comes, we will no longer have to deal with these pesky teenagers!"**

" **Tobi agrees! Once Tobi is back in his body, Tobi will be back up to 101%!"** The orange and black kitten roared, stampeding towards Kisame full speed – nearly smashing into the shark turned cat. Before he could hit, he was promptly stopped by a hind leg, swinging at him full speed. Screeching to a stop, he threw himself, shouting **"YATA – DON'T HURT TOBI!"**

A chuckle erupted from Deidara as he watched the masked ninja with amused interest, all while Sasori gave a good shake of his head as he attempted to ignore his partner. **"You are all idiots."**

" **Konan."** Pein sighed, looking towards his lavender haired partner who sat calmly at his side. They sat on top of the couch, watching Anna as she prepared food for the lot of them. His mind was racing, attempting to figure out how this had happen, and how they could return home. This was not the place for them, and they were a long way from Ame. Konan looked in his direction, dipping her head in response. **"Are you alright?"**

" **I'm about as good as you are."** She replied calmly, taking a step closer to her colleague. Giving a low hum, she brought her paw in front of her mouth, and on instinct she began cleaning herself. **"How are you?"** She returned the question to him.

Pein watched the lavender kitten with tired eyes, and with a deep sigh, he gave a stiff nod. **"We need to figure out a way to return home as soon as possible."** Bringing his own paw up to swipe at his face. **"We don't belong here, and I am worried about the others."**

" **You are right about that one."** She commented quietly, looking towards Itachi and Kakuzu, who sat off in the corner watching their team mates fall into shenanigans. She found herself intrigued as she watched them all carefully, occasionally drifting off to the others, and to the girl who worked in the kitchen. All of this interaction had her heart broken, wanting to be involved – but she couldn't. It wasn't her place. Instead, a sigh left her feline mouth, earning the interest of her partner.

" **Are you sure you are alright?"** Pein asked, this time in a softer and much lower voice, one that they could only hear. Konan said nothing as her tail began twitching, solemnly looking towards the others. Allowing a small sigh to leave his own, his ringed eyes harded as he looked towards the girl who had been in his life for many years. **"I will get us home."** Was all he said before he too watched the others, before turning to watch the girl who soon emerged from the kitchen.

"Sorry guys, it's just tuna again. I'll head to the store as soon as I finish getting ready and grab you guys some real food." Anna commented lightly, placing two of the plates down before heading towards the kitchen again. Deidara and Hidan bolted towards them simultaneously, Tobi soon joining, attempting to get to the food first. "Jackie left us the car, so I can probably bring a few of you with me."

Once all the food was down, the rest of the Akatsuki were soon found eating their late breakfast. They were quiet for the most part, not taking notice to Anna watching from above with a solemn look on her face. She looked deep in thought.

" **If that bitch doesn't stop staring, then I swear to fucking Jashin I will claw her fucking face off."** Hidan mumbled with food falling from his mouth, his cheeks puffed up. Kakuzu looked towards his partner with distaste as he took a minute to look up at her, taking note of her dry stare.

" **She isn't staring at you, moron. Don't get your panties all twisted."** The older of the two commented, earning a harsh glare from the zealot, but he was too busy filling his starving belly to even complain. He was right though, for she wasn't staring off at them.

"...While you guys are eating, I'm going to go get stoned." She stated, earning a few choking cats in response. Sasori, Deidara, Kisame and a few others looked up in curiosity as they watched the girl walk away before sitting down on the couch, reaching for the wooden box that rest below the coffee table. **"What does she mean, stoned, un?"** Deidara asked, earning no response.

Anna pulled out the box and placed it on the top of the table before standing up and making her way towards her bedroom. "I'm not going to stink you guys out here, don't worry about that. I'll be done in a minute, and then we can go out. Don't wait for me though." She went on, disappearing soon behind a closed door, the click of her lock soon following after, leaving the Akatsuki sitting there in awkward silence.

" **So... Stoned, as in-"** Deidara started again, only to be shut up by his partner.

" **Yes Deidara. Exactly what you are thinking."** With that, the red head continued on with his meal, ignoring further distractions.

" **..."** He watched her door with curiosity, before finally giving a Cheshire cat smile. **"Awesome, un."**

With that, they were left alone in silence, eating their meal – but with the knowledge that a few of them would be going out and seeing this world, and what it had to offer. They didn't have much to talk about besides that, but in the back of their minds, they couldn't help but think one of two things.

How different this world was going to be when put up to theirs, and how they were going to be walking around with a girl who was going to be really, _really_ stoned. Now that was a thought.

" **Eww! Tobi thinks it smells like a skunk is in the pretty ladies room!"** Hidan couldn't help the vicious chuckle that escaped his mouth, causing the zealot to choke.

" **Kids."** Kisame said with a cheeky smile, sending a side eye to Itachi, who sent him one back. He held no expression, but in a way – he couldn't help the glimmer of amusement escape his dark eyes.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know it isn't much, but I just wanted to get something out there. Something to say thank you guys for waiting – something to bring some of you back. I hope it turned out alright, because mama here is a bit rusty. I will keep my promise though – I will get something out by next week. Not because I'm going to be sitting here writing my butt off without choice – but because this is all I will be able to do, because mama here is having yet another surgery, and a big one. I won't go into what, but it's life changing.**_

 _ **Lets answer some of the reviews for last chapter!**_

 _AmbertheCat: As always, one of my first – and one of my favourites. I love you girlie! Also, I try to put a list since there are many Akatsuki cat stories out there, and people often make new names – it can be hella confusing! Also – your OC's have always been some of my favourites! Speaking of that – we need to work on our story some time soon!_

 _Queen Mo-Freakin: Gosh, that certainly is an interesting plot! Three OC's in one bundle, wow. That plot bunny is working hard – haha!_

 _Kiki's Stories of Awesomeness: GURL I DON'T KNOW WHY SOME PEOPLE DON'T LIKE HER! I understand they find out about the drugs, and her not being the most repeatable of girls – but compared to Jackie, she is a sad stick in the mud. I plan on expanding her more with this series! Though, since I am cutting the story's time in half, we may have to skip some parts x.x. As said – I will be sneaking your OC in the next chapter for a little bit of fan service for you! You will like what I churn out, I promise :)_

 _FairyGirl960: That was actually a joke I had with my sister. Back when I started writing this story, we would go out to play pokemon go, and often end up sitting at the swings at our local park, and we would talk about stuff such as the story, and she ended up making a comment "Name him wet sock. He seems like a wet sock." And that's how that turned out xD! As for your OC, I love the name Rose. It reminds me of steakpresident when I hear that name, on of my favourite cosplayers! Plus the flower its named after – beautiful! Maybe one day if you would like, I could incorporate her into a chapter with your permission!_

 _EnigmaticWater: Thank you so much for your review! I often find myself cutting bits out because I go too much into detail for simple things xD. However, thank you so much for the complement! Also, I really like the sound of your OC's, especially Leona. Gosh, she sounds beautiful and smart – the girl I strive to be xD. Very interesting concept though! I would love to hear more!_

 _Ase Rine: I know it seems like Hidan is getting all the funny cards, but let me tell you – I plan to give some to Deidara, Sasori, Tobi and Kisame as well! Also, Kakuzu will have a fantastic one. He is my favourite coupon queen! I also like your OC – not very often I see a sort of 'no gender' character like that around. Also, everyone has that one over powered OC. Trust me, I keep a few of those in my closet lol!_

 _Ninja enchantress: Thank you for your continued support! Also, welcome welcome to this one! I am honestly in love with the fact your created an OC based off of this story – Juliette would surely kill Hidan's eyes alone! Gosh, so lovely! I would love to hear more!_

 _katzcheline: Your wish is my command! Little late – but WHALAA!_

 _Fireverdreamerinlife: Thank you so much darling! Also, I checked out the song – and I absolutely love it! I will certainly include the lyrics when the chapter fits it – I promise!_

 _ **Thank you to all those who have reviewed this story, and will keep reviewing your story! They warm my heart, and just the fact that all of you cared for the original – gosh, I don't even have any words! I promise I will make up for my absence – I promise!**_

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **Do you guys have any original OC's?**_

 _ **Answer: Well, I have the two on here – Jackie and Anna, and then I have a self insert named Erin, me, uh... Then I have Miyu, which you can find in my newer story – The Ordinary girl. I also have another one named Jeri Ryan, somewhat named after the actress of Seven of Nine from Star Trek Voyager. I gave her to a friend who keeps changing her username and making new accounts, so Ill have to find out her username and see if she has her stories still up. But yup! Those are my OC's.**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter:** **If you were to have any of the Akatsuki as a pet, and could only pick one – who would you choose out of the lot? Let me know!**_

 _ **I love you all – and it's great to be back! See you guys next chapter :)**_

* * *

 _The Cat's and their names:_

 _Pein: Kamau_

 _Konan: Ember_

 _Itachi: Kuro_

 _Kisame: Ocean_

 _Hidan: Wet Sock_

 _Deidara: Barbie_

 _Sasori: Rufus_

 _Tobi: Lollipop_

 _Zetsu: Cow_

 _Kakuzu: Patches_


	4. Not everything can be kept a Secret

_**-Says she will update sometime in a week from last chapter, updates it almost a month later- I AM SO SORRY! As I let you guys know last chapter, I had surgery last month, and much to my surprise because I am usually really good with pain – it knocked me on my ass. I was out of commission for a good week, and even to this day I am still having some issues. I forced myself to sit down and get a chapter out for you guys because I don't like to keep you waiting.**_

 _ **With that said, I am sorry, and I hope this chapter is to your liking's. I'm sorry – I'll try not to break any more promises.**_

 _ **Bleh :C**_

 _ **I would like to give a big thanks to Kiki's Stories of Awesomeness for allowing me to use their OC this chapter! Please check out her work and send her some love!**_

 _If you're a lover, you should know  
The lonely moments just get lonelier  
The longer you're in love  
Than if you were alone  
Memories turn into daydreams become a taboo_

 _I don't want to be afraid_  
 _The deeper that I go_  
 _It takes my breath away_  
 _Soft hearts electric souls_  
 _Heart to heart and eyes to eyes_  
 _Is this taboo?_

Panic! At the Disco – House of Memories

* * *

 **First Person**

"Finally..." I whispered, allowing myself to take a long and much needed lung full of air. The tip of my nose tingled as my senses started to dull, signalling I was finally ready to continue through with my day.

Packing all my drug tools away, I closed my wooden box, making sure to lock it with the small key I kept in my room, before standing up and placing the box down on my dresser. Once it was placed down, I grabbed one of the many perfume's that lined the top of my dresser and sprayed it in the air, attempting to defuse the odour. I didn't want to stink my cats out. Their noses are much more sensitive then ours.

It was time to get dressed and ready for the day – there was no use sitting around the house and being a moody mess. I placed down the bottle and allowed myself to give a very creak-filled stretch before I bent down, opening the top drawer.

My outfit was simple, one that would draw little to no attention to myself – other then the fact that my body was more skinny then a five year old's. I put on a simple pair of loose jeans in a simple navy blue colour, and a form fitting t-shirt that held a picture of Sponge gar on it. Simple, just the way I liked it.

Closing the drawer, I gave one last stretch before I stepped outside of my bedroom, making my way down the hallway. As I entered the living room, I took note of the fact that the cats had long since finished their meals, only leaving the odd clump of fish here and there. I felt a small smile crawl onto my face as I continued walking forward, turning my head to watch over the felines.

"Alright guys." I stated, standing firmly at the edge of the couch. I brought a finger down to scratch something off the fabric as I continued. "We need to go out and get you guys some food. We also need litter boxes, food dishes, cat carriers... Gosh we need a lot." I continued scratching at the piece of what I now identified as dried on kraft macaroni. "We really don't have the money..."

Looking up, I took notice to how the cats all appeared to be watching me with a large amount of curiosity sitting on their noses. I couldn't help but smile at their reactions, bringing my hand off the couch to scratch the nearest kittens head, who happened to be the black and orange one. "Huh." I commented, taking a not at the yellow one's annoyance. "You guy really are a set of interesting kitties..." My smile twitched as he huffed. "Truly peculiar..."

Taking my hand off the now very loudly purring kitten, I walked towards the kitchen, grabbing my purse that sat firmly on the counter. Taking a minute to pull out garbage and other junk that sat at the bottom, I made room enough to fit two kittens to come adventure with me.

"Alright." I sounded, returning to the living room – making sure to put down my oversized purse. "The store I am going to allows pets, but I don't really have a way of carrying you guys around, so this will have to do." I pointed to the empty space. "Now, which of you would like to join me?"

The room became awfully quiet as a meow here and there sounded, almost as if they were trying to decide who was going to step forward. Then again, that was just my thought as to what was happening. In the end, they are just cats. Giving a sigh, I brought a hand up to scratch my head before putting it down. "If none of you are going to step forward, then I'll just pick myself. Your choice." Again I was met with silence. "Alright, fine. I'll decide. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Scanning over the kittens I could chose from, my eyes easily fell on Kuro, and soon were followed by Ocean. One, because I was a sucker for black cats in general, and two – because Ocean was trying his best to back away slowly once I had zoned in on the two of them. With a half cocked smile, I walked towards the two, and with ease, I picked them both up. "Don't struggle, just accept."

I looked them both in the eyes, only to receive a blank expression from Kuro, and for Ocean to avoid mine all together, resorting to softly pawing at my hands. "I'm sorry, I did warn you guys. You could have ran away when you had the chance." With that, I carried the two over to my purse, and put them in softly.

"I'll try my best not to squish you guys while we are out and about. If you need more air, just stick your head through the top. It's a button up purse, no zipper – so it should give you no issues." Pulling my purse over my shoulder, I made sure to open up the top one last time as I turned to watch over them. "Also, don't pee on anything." I turned my head up towards the others. "Same to you guys, I don't want pee, shit, nothing on my furniture or floors. I don't have enough money in the bank to replace them if you do. Wet sock, for the love of God, stop chewing up the bottom of my couch."

The silver kitten proceeded to continue chewing up the bottom of my couch. With a sigh, I brought my socked foot over, and pushed him lightly away, only to have him attempt to claw my foot. "Kamau, Ember, you guys make sure the others keep in line. I don't want to come home to a destroyed house." Giving a sigh, I brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose. "Here I am talking to cats again. Gosh, what is up with me."

I gave a puff of air as I adjusted the purse that now hung from my shoulder one last time before I made my way towards the kitchen to grab my keys. Once they were in my hand, I turned my head one last time to stare at the remaining kittens before sighing, and walking towards the front door. "I don't trust y'all, but for now – I'll have to."

Stepping out through the front door, I closed it tightly behind me as I made sure to lock it. I didn't want to take any chances with these cats, and I didn't want to take chances with the neighbourhood. We lived on a very distinct road that separated the good and the bad side of town. We happened to live on the more rough side – but because we were on the dividing street, it was still better then down the road. However, no chances were being taken.

Once everything was locked up, I made my way towards the small five seater car that Jackie and I owned, and opened the door with ease. Carefully pulling my purse off my arm, I placed it down gently on the front passenger seat, making sure to open the top – watching as two furry heads pooped up.

"I'm not going to leave you guys in there the entire time, so calm your horses." I sat myself down in the driver's seat, making sure to close the door beside me, going through my check list before we left. "Besides, I would imagine it's hot and stuffy in there."

I received no answer from the furry feline's that sat by my side, and I gave a small smile to myself. "I told myself I wouldn't play favourites, by look at me now." I placed a hand on Ocean's head, giving him a light scratch before I gave one to Kuro also. "Don't tell the others, alright?" I whispered to them, giving one last smile before I pulled my hand away, watching as the cats turned their curious eyes to me as if I were about to do something, I'm not sure, interesting?

"You guys look as if I'm going to kill you and dump your bodies." I commented, watching Kuro's dark eyes twitch from the steering wheel and my hands to my face, almost as if he was waiting for me to do something. "I'll have you know I'm a great driver – one of the best." He gave me a very doubting look. "Oy, don't sass me mister."

I sat there for a moment, before I almost brought my hand up to palm myself in the face. "I'm talking to cats again. I really need to stop before I am thrown into the loony bin." I gave a small sigh. "Don't really want to go back in there..."

Without looking back at the cats, I turned on the car, and following the road with decent speed we made our way towards the pet supply store that was down the road. It was a small run of the mill shop, but the owners were horrifyingly fake nice, but they were friendly only when it came to the animals. There were reasons for that, but I don't want to get into them.

It didn't take long for us to arrive, and there was a parking spot located near the front, a handicapped one to be exact. Turning my attention to the glove box in front of my furry companions, I popped it open, and pulled out a sheet of paper, a valid handicap sign and placed it on the dashboard. "The perks of being a cripple." I whispered to myself, closing the glove box.

"Alright, back in the purse." I commented lightly, holding open the sides, allowing the cats to enter the tight space with ease. They looked hesitant, but it didn't take them long to sit themselves down, allowing me to close it up, and hoist it over my shoulder.

Turning off the car, I stepped out of the driver's seat with my cats in tow, and we made our way towards the entrance of the store. Large decals of cats and dogs lined the windows as we stepped the store, my attention only being brought back with the sound of a very loud electronic chime telling the keep that there were people now in the store. The scent of wood chips and dander hit my nose hard, and I couldn't help but scrunch it in an attempt to protect my poor senses.

 _God, I feel like throwing up._ I thought to myself as I stepped forward, listening to various chirps, and hearing a bark every once in a while.

"I'll be there in just a second!" A voice yelled somewhere in the store, soon followed by the sounds of crashing, and frantic meowing. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as panicked whispers sounded around the corner.

With curious steps, I made my way towards the cat section of the store, and as I looked down one of the various aisles that lined the shop, I found myself looking at a girl who was trying to frantically clean her surroundings. "Seriously, why did mom have to give me this job? I don't work well with retail.. Oh gosh..."

"Can I... Help you with anything?" I asked cautiously, watching as the girl froze, before turning around with a terrified expression on her face. "Are you alright-"

"Whaa! You weren't suppose to see me." She cried out, shoving bags of cat food into her arms, attempting to stuff them back onto already fully stocked shelves. I couldn't help but crack a half smile as she stood up, dusting herself off, and stomping towards me with eager intentions. "I am so sorry about that. It's been a long day, and I-"

"You don't need to explain anything to me, it's quite alright." I replied with a short laugh, looking at the horrified expression on this girls face.

She was the daughter of the pet shop owners, and her name was Kassie Evans. She, Jackie and I went to high school together, though she was more friends with Jackie then me.

She very much resembled both of her parents, inheriting a mix of their looks. She was short and skinny, and her face almost seemed mousy. Her eyes were a light blue, and she had bright red hair, short and straight – thrown into a now _very_ messy and falling apart pony tail. She was cute if I had to explain her, but with that, came the fact that she was really _really_ clumsy.

"I'm sorry." She replied, dropping her head down as she brought a hand up to rest on her neck.

"We all have bad days, don't worry about it Kassie." Her head popped up at the sound of her name, and she stared at my face for a good minute before her eyes lit up.

"Holy fuck." She commented, losing a good amount of what little professionalism she had with this job. "Annabelle Harris in the flesh." She brought a hand up to my arm and poked it lightly. "You got skinny."

"Oy, oy." I stated, taking a good step back, attempting to grab my personal space back. "My bubble." I made a circle around me, and then made one around her. "Your bubble."

"At least you haven't lost any of your attitude." She commented, a smile cracking on her face as she dipped her head in recognition. "What brings you to my little shop? Last time we chatted, you didn't have any animals to take care of. Were you looking to adopt?" She asked lightly, only to be interrupted by my purse suddenly squirming.

"Nope. Trust me, I already have both of mine and Jackie's hands full." With her attention now solely on my purse, I let out a sigh. "It was Jackie's idea, not mine."

"I'm more worried about the claws sticking out of the bottom of your purse." She commented lightly, and I gave her a puzzling look before pulling my purse off my shoulder and above my head, looking at the claws that now protruded from said purse.

"Ah." I put the purse down on the floor and opened the top, only to have two very prissy looking cats pop out as if it were a childs toy.

"Is there a reason you have two cats stuffed into your purse?" She asked after a moment of processing, hands going straight to Ocean who was slightly bristled and covered in sweat. Being in a purse was not fun, being both hot and cramped.

"Well.." I brought a hand up to scratch my nose as I watched Kuro take a couple of steps forward before he began looking around. "I went to visit my boyfriend, and while I was out back waiting for Jackie to pick me up, I found a box full of kittens." Kassie raised an eyebrow as she took notice to what I was saying. "These aren't the only two. There are about eight others are home.."

"Are you fucking serious?" She questioned, eyes nearly bulging out of her head with surprise. She looked down at Ocean who she was now throwing against her chest, and Kuro who was now attempting to inch away found the loud red head. "Oh god, you are serious."

"As I said before, not my idea." I bent down to pick up Kuro who hardened himself against my touch, and pulled him into my torso. "I was thinking about caring for them until they were healthy enough to be sold off, but Jackie would probably be against it. Whatever we decide to do though will probably be decided at a later date. However, I will probably keep one or two of them for myself if we do end up selling them." I brought my free hand down to scratch the top of my black kitten's head.

Kassie didn't say anything as she looked down towards the blue kitten who she was nuzzling in her chest. Her eyes were questioning as she brought a hand up and began lightly tugging at his fur. "Did you dye this one?" She asked lightly.

"No, we found a bunch of them that were like that. It almost looked like a bunch of crazy Akatsuki fans got a hold of them." I couldn't help but smile at my comment. "I thought I was the only one around here." A chuckle erupted from my throat as I continued petting Kuro.

"Interesting..." She whispered, finally letting go of Ocean's fur, and soon lowing the kitten down to the floor. "I think you should keep these cats together. Something tells me they don't want to be apart from each other." I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, opening my mouth to reply only to be cut short. "Don't ask, I just know. I'm good with animals." She gave me a gentle smile.

"...You're killing me." I sighed. "Anyways, I need to pick up supplies for ten cats. Can you help me out with that?" Kassie turned to me with her smile still showing, only her eyes seemed to be filled with something else. With a drip in her head, she turned around and walked forward.

"Alright. Let's get you set up."

* * *

"I made sure to find you the most inexpensive yet decent quality items in store." Kassie commented, pressing buttons that were located on top of the cash register. "I know you have always had issues with money, but you also need to know how expensive it is to care for ten cats. It'll be hard, but I know how to help." She reached down for a key ring filled with various bar codes as she flipped through them.

"Discounts?" I asked, and she nodded, pulling out a few and scanning them in.

"We have a couple of contracts with a few of the big Canadian brands out there. We sell their stuff, they give us discounts." She shrugged as she punched in a few more codes before a total popped up on the screen. "Alright, two cat carriers, four medium bags of kibble, two large sized litter boxes, a bag of litter, five water dishes, collars, and a few play mouses.. That will be $179 including discounts. Without them, we would be looking at about $300, minus one or two bucks."

"Wow." I whispered, pulling my purse off of my shoulder and fishing around inside it for my wallet. "You guys aren't cheap, you know that." I commented, looking down towards Kuro and Ocean as they sat calmly by my feet, tails twitching around their tiny bodies.

"Honestly, yeah, they are. It could be worse though." She replied with a shrug. "You can always blame Jackie for it if it makes you feel better." She gave a laugh as I sent her a dead eyed glare. "Joking, joking."

"Thank you though." I said with a sigh, plugging in my card into the machine and entering in my codes. "You saved me a ton. I don't get how you still have issues with customers." I commented, looking around the near empty store. Since I had been in there, only two other people had stopped buy and bought smaller items.

"I'm not that upset about it. I enjoy the fact that it is quiet around here. Especially after dad died and the situation with mom... We make enough to keep the store stocked and to pay the bills – any more is alright." She said with a smile, taking out the recite that popped out of a machine behind her, and placed it in a bag that she soon started loading. "But you are right... It would be nice if we had more people coming in around here. It's whatever though."

"Still." I mumbled, putting my card back and grabbing two bags of the cat food. "I'll see what I can do to send you a few more customers. We have a bulletin back at our McDonald's location and we can probably advertise your shop there. It isn't much, but its something."

"Anything you can do would be wonderful Anna, thank you." She replied, and with that I began walking out the front, the cats attempting to follow me.

"You guys can stay here, I'm just going to start loading stuff into the car. I'll be back in just a minute." I said to Kuro and Ocean, and after hearing that, they stopped following me, only to slowly return themselves towards the cash register where Kassie was finishing up a bag.

"Hmm..." Kassie whispered, watching the cats with curious eyes – taking in how they walked and every little move they made. They must of felt her eyes on them as they both looked up to stare at her, their irises becoming slits. Clicking her tongue lightly, she let a half cocked grin fall onto her mouth as she brought a hand up to rub her nose before she continued working.

"Alright." I re-entered the store with a strut in my step, returning to the cashier's desk "Just a few more trips and we will be on our way!" Just as I went to grab the other two bags of cat food, Kassie grabbed them for me.

"Here, let me help out. It'll get out your of here faster." I didn't even really her hear as she spoke too fast for my ears to pick up, and I didn't get a chance to deny her, for she was already out the door with bags in her hand. I paused for a minute before calmly sighing, giving a light shake to my head before making sure to grab my own load, following behind the energetic girl.

"She hasn't changed." I whispered as we filled my car up with all the supplies, and before I could even give myself a chance to stretch, we were ready to go.

"There you go!" She stated, opening the front door of the store and sticking her head in. "Come on kitties, time to go home!" She called to Kuro and Ocean, and after a few seconds, they emerged from the tiny shop. Kassie quickly picked them up and put them in the back seat of my car ease, making sure to close the car door behind her, finishing off the last part of our trip. We were ready to go.

"Thank you so much Kassie. Next time I'm around, I'll make sure to drop by with coffee." I gave the girl a smile, and before I could even register, I found myself in a bone crushing hug.

"Don't worry about it Anna. I'm just happy to see you alive and doing decently alright." I couldn't help but feel my mood dip as an attack of bad memories and reminders of my current life decided to swarm me. _If only she knew..._ "If you need any help with anything, and I really do meany anything, just let me know, alright?"

"You got it." With that, and everything loaded into the car, cats included, I was on my way. Kassie stood outside of the store waving us goodbye as we began our journey home, and boy was I ready to take a break. I couldn't shake the cravings that threatened to spill over my false happiness. _Better get home fast..._

Kassie sneezed lightly as she watched us leave, and she squinted her eyes to watch the car until she couldn't see us anymore. Her half cocked grin returned as she stomped her shoes on the ground lightly before returning inside the shop to fix the mess she had cleaned earlier.

"Anna is always one attracting trouble, more then Jackie." She commented to herself. "Who would of thought that she would be the one to find those cats, and not some random stranger. She has odd luck on her side." A chuckle left her throat. "Things are going to get interesting around here."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Somebody knows that those cats aren't your run of the mill felines. I would like to give a big thanks to Kiki's Stories of Awesomeness for allowing me to use their OC in this chapter. If you guys would like to see more of Kassie, please let me know!**_

 _Sephchipmunk: I'm sorry I wasn't able to get the chapter out on time. Please feel free to punish me with big yoda... :C_

 _Queen Mo-Freakin: Kisame as a pet would be awesome! He seems like he would have good humour and be pretty chill as a cat, however if he were to not like a situation, he would bite your face off lol. Thank you for your support, and if you want – you could always send me a pm and we could talk about your OC's c: I don't care if it's long. I enjoy learning and reading about other's people's original characters!_

 _Blackpuppetgirl45: I hope you enjoy this update aswell 3 thank you for your continued support!_

 _Kiki's Stories of Awesomeness: Thank you so much! I always have to tone down my stories because I find myself going into detail for the smallest of things. Nothing has to be so detailed xD. Thank you again for allowing me to use your OC! Also, there is no guaranteeing with Hidan xD Kisame would be a good choice._

 _EnigmaticWaterfall: Thank you so much for your review :D! I wanted to bring so laughs into the dream sequence because plenty of people don't seem to like those, which I kinda understand – but I am so happy you liked it! If you would like to tell me more about Leona, I would love to hear c: Feel free to pm me darling! Also, again, good choice with Kisame xD_

 _ninja enchantress: Tobi is always a good pick, but I feel he would get annoying after a while, but thats my opinion xD. Still, his loves would be awesome c:_

* * *

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **If you were to have any of the Akatsuki as a pet, and could only pick one – who would you choose out of the lot?**_

 _ **Answer: Either Itachi or Sasori. Itachi because I am a fucking sucker for chill black cats, and Sasori because I feel like he would love you enough to come ask for scratches every once in a while. Other then that, he'll fuck right off xD.**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter:** **If you were given the chance to hang out with an Akatsuki member, who would your choose and why? Let me know!**_

 _ **Thank you guys for the continued support! I love you all, and I can't wait to see you guys next chapter :) Cheers!**_

* * *

 _The cat's names:_

 _Pein: Kamau_

 _Konan: Ember_

 _Itachi: Kuro_

 _Kisame: Ocean_

 _Hidan: Wet Sock_

 _Deidara: Barbie_

 _Sasori: Rufus_

 _Tobi: Lollipop_

 _Zetsu: Cow_

 _Kakuzu: Patches_


	5. Don't threaten me with a good time

_**Gosh I haven't been around for a while. I have been sinking my teeth into RimWorld, and I have actually started streaming it! If you would like to watch, or if you would like to harass me to update more, find me on twitch under the name FailingErin, just like here. But alas, here I am now with a mixed re-write/new chapter. Parts I have completely re-written, and other parts have been refreshed.**_

 _Also, in other news, I have opened up a discord for Naruto fanfiction writers/readers to make friends, and help each other out regarding their fan fiction :) It's also for people just looking to make friends/learn about new stories in general, so anyone is welcome to join! Feel free to hit me up and i'll give you a link! It's still fairly new, so it will take some time to get some people in there, but I would love to have a huge community of friends with similar interests! This will be the only time I put this message near the top of my chapters, so don't worry about the spam. Instead, it will be at the bottom! Cheers :)_

 _ **I hope you guys have a fantastic weekend! Enjoy :)**_

 _Hello darkness, my old friend_

 _I've come to talk with you again_

 _Because a vision softly creeping_

 _Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

 _And the vision that was planted in my brain_

 _Still remains_

 _Within the sound of music_

Simon & Garfunkel, Sound of Silence

* * *

 **First Person**

It didn't take us long to get home, just as it had to leave early. It only took about five minutes before we pulled into the driveway without any issues. During this trip however, I had learned two things about my feline companions.

One thing that I had learned was that Kuro was a very intelligent kitten, and Ocean wasn't that far behind. Every time I would talk to myself, they would sit there with their heads turned as if they were listening, and every time we would pass something interesting while we were driving, they were always watching it with curious eyes. They were smart, much more smart then they let on. Always thinking.

The second thing I had learned was that they very easily became bristled with panic when loud noises or sudden stops occurred.

"What the fuck." I nearly shrieked as we pulled into the driveway. My mouth was open as I took in the cracked window of my kitchen that sat above the small garden in front of the house. I was already in a bad mood as it was, and to see that had my own 'fur' prickling. "You have got to be kidding me right now."

A loud hiss sounded beside me, earning my attention as I turned to see what the racket was. Ocean sat beside Kuro, tail whipping around his blue body as he exposed his front teeth. It was clear that I was bothering him to a point, so I closed my mouth, opting to hold in both my volume and anger.

With quick movements, I put my cats back into the purse as I turned off the car and stepped out. I would bring in what I had bought later, for now there was a more urgent situation at hand. Taking less then a second, I found myself at the front door, opening it up to reveal a very destroyed living room, with no cats to be found.

I stood in front of the open door with amazement as I watched a lone roll of toilet paper roll down the hallway in my direction, unrolling itself as it approached. There, near where it had appeared sat a now very terrified looking orange and black kitten, who stopped in its tracks once it caught site of me.

"You are all fucking dead." I commented, throwing open my purse and quickly allowing Kuro and Ocean out so that I could rampage through my own house. Once the two cats were out of harms way, I threw my purse down and proceeded with speed I hadn't used in months towards the kitchen, to see what else had been done.

Though the kitchen was for the most part untouched, a few cabinets had been opened, and some paper towels that had been on the counter top had been ripped to shreds. I could feel anxiety bubbling in my stomach as I looked towards the window that had a fist sized hole in the middle, cracking all along the impact zone. It would cost a good hundred to fix it, but we don't really have 100 to begin with.

Turning around, I eyed the living room with horror as the first thing that came to my attention was broken glass, sitting in front of the arch that separated the two rooms. With my shoes still on, I stepped through it with no issues, only coming to a stop when I realized where the glass had come from. "I am not religious..." I said to myself, placing a hand on my heart in a poor attempt to calm down. "...But God, give me fucking strength."

The living room was destroyed. The bottom of my couch was shredded, claw marks clearly shown through the fabric. The legs had also been clawed at, but it held more bites then anything. Various books that were once placed lazily on the coffee table in the centre were now ripped to pieces and scattered across the room, now unreadable. To top everything off, various family pictures that belonged to both myself and Jacklyn were now broken and shattered, little pieces of glass all over the floor, especially where I was now standing.

"Who... The fuck. Destroyed my house." I whispered, finding myself shaking lightly as my anxiety now worsened. Catching movement through the corner of my eye, I turned to look at the culprit only to find Wet sick, viciously attacking the side of my original copy of left 4 dead for xbox.

Realizing that someone was looking in his direction, the silver kitten paused for a moment before looking over toward myself with devious magenta eyes, almost as if he was daring whoever was looking at him to do something about this. Once he realized it was me, he almost gave a very animated shrug, before continuing with his destruction.

"You." Was all I said before stomping off in his direction, intent on skinning him _alive._

Sensing that I was now coming towards himself, Wet Sock proceeded to high tail it out of view in a poor attempt to evade me, but it was futile. With much longer legs and faster steps, I pulled up behind him and snatched the silver kitten with ease, ignoring the claws that quickly embedded themselves into the skin of my hand.

"How fucking dare you." I managed to let escape my lips as I attempted to search my very tumbled mind for semi-proper words. I was angry. Beyond angry, actually. I could feel myself physically shaking.

"I'm home!" I heard a voice yell behind me, and even though I was seething, I found it in myself to turn around towards the person who had entered the home. Within a matter of a second, the cheerful voice soon turned into one of horror as a frightened yelp sounded near the front door, soon followed by rushed footsteps. "Jesus, oh fuck, oh no..."

Passing the corner that separated the living room and the front hallway, Jackie stood with a look of pure horror as she caught site of the destruction that stood in front of her. However, it didn't last long, because it morphed into something much worse once she caught sight of me, with Wet Sock in hand. "Don't kill him." Was all she said, as my hand threatened to clamp down on the poor kitten. "You would never kill a kitten..."

"Oh." I nearly snorted. "You are completely correct. I would never kill a kitten." I turned my eyes towards the little fucker sitting in my hand, claws still sticking into my skin, now drawing blood. "But this is no kitten."

"Anna." She took a step forward. "We can clean this mess, no issues. They need to be house trained, think logically."

"I am." I replied. "He needs to die."

"That is not logical." The blonde shook her head, taking another step forward. She was now about a foot away. "They are only kittens, Anna. They are still learning. Let it pass."

My eyebrow twitched lightly. "Let it pass." I turned my eyes towards the mess in the living room. "Let it pass?" I questioned again, now taking note of the giant piece of shit that sat on top of one of the arms of our couch.

"Anna." Just a few inches. "Give me the cat."

"No." I stretched my arms as far as I possibly could away from my body – cat in hand. "Death is the only thing this fucker deserves."

"ANNABELLE HARRIS, GIVE ME THE FUCKING CAT!" With all logic out the window, the blonde jumped at me in an attempt the save the poor kitten from death, but I quickly dodged her attack with ease. Just as quickly as I had, she was back on her feet to try again. "GIVE HIM!"

"NO!" I yelped, just nearly dodging her attempt at grabbing the bottom of my shirt to pull me in her direction. Snaking my way behind the short girl, I threw myself into the kitchen and rounded the corner towards the front door, attempting to make my escape."DEATH – HERE WE COME!"

"SPIN MOVE!" Jackie yelled, throwing herself in a very odd spinning motion towards my legs, successfully latching on. I couldn't help but I could feel myself begin to wobble as I lost most of my balance, but I did my best to hold my ground. "GOTCHA NOW BITCH! LET THE CAT GO!"

"YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR MY SONIC SPEED!" I yelled, giving a large twist to my feet, causing Jackie to awkwardly hold on. Just as quickly as she managed to grab hold properly again, I stepped out of her grip and made my way towards the door. Escape was in my future.

"WAIT – WATCH OUT FOR MY-" I didn't get to hear her, for I quickly found myself tripping over a large mass that sat near the front door. All hatred I felt towards the silver kitten vanished, as I found myself clutching his tiny body close to my own in an attempt to protect him from the approaching ground. "Bag..."

It only took a second, but soon my body hit the floor, most of the impact falling on my right shoulder. I hissed as the pain hit me, and I quickly let go of Wet Sock who was now safely planted on the ground.

"Anna! Are you alright?" Jackie rushed over to me and placed a hand firmly on my back as I pulled myself up. I gave a stiff nod as I held onto my now aching shoulder. _I really shouldn't have done that..._ I thought to myself.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." My eyes lingered towards Wet Sock who had now lost all playful motive in his little kitten face. I could almost see worry, as he gave a stiff pawing to my leg, almost as if he were a gruff man attempting to show some kind of pity, or maybe a poor apology. "I'm still mad at you mister. We are already dealing with a money shortage, now look at this place..."

"Don't worry Anna. They are kittens after all, they are learning and they need to be trained. We are their parents – its all just a matter of time." Jackie stated in an attempt to calm me down, though it didn't do much help. Giving a deep sigh through my nose, I ran a hand down my face, attempting to calm myself down.

"Really not in the mood for this." With a huff and some help from Jackie, I pulled myself up and began walking towards the living room. "Can you bring the stuff in from the car? I'll start working on repairs." The blonde didn't protest in the slightest as she gave me a quick salute before heading to the car.

"You guys can come out now." I mumbled, leaning down so that I could start picking up the tiny pieces of glass that lined our fake 'hardwood' floors. Though I didn't hear their tiny feet approaching, I could feel a few of the kittens soon wander back into the room.

* * *

 **Third Person**

" **I'm surprised Hidan isn't dead as of right now."** Kakuzu mumbled, cleaning off his paw as he watched from the safety that was Jacklyn's room. He didn't feel the need to pull off childish tricks like the other members – his skills were to be put to use with more important jobs, like finding the way home. He like the others found no pleasure in this hell hole, and being stuck in a cat like body had him on the edge. Hell, everyone was. **"It almost looked as if she was skinning him inside her mind with the look she had in her eyes."**

" **The pretty lady sure looked angry... Made Tobi very scared!"** The pumpkin looking cat sang, making his way towards Zetsu who watched near the shadows. **"Tobi hopes that she won't try to kill us too... Tobi is a baby! Too young to die!"**

" **She has every right to be pissed off. Look at what you idiots did."** Sasori replied with a curt snarl as he made his way back towards the living room. **"I would be pissed off myself if a bunch of once 'stray' cats did this to my home after I took them in. Bunch of morons, the three of you are."**

Deidara couldn't help it as he squinted his eyes to look towards his red headed partner. Sasori was never one to become angry, he was always either bored, or on the edge of being on a rant, never in between. Ever since he transformed into a cat however, he was much more irritable then before. Though it amused the blonde at first, watching his partner learn how to 'feel' again, it made him fear for the red head. He was like a teenager again, something Deidara knew quite well. He was learning his emotions one by one.

Sasori was correct, though, regarding what had transpired throughout the long day while Anna and Jackie weren't at home.

There were three culprits to this situation as said. The first one was obvious, Hidan of course. The silver kitten who was once high and mighty about everything he did was now almost fearful in appearance as he attempted to recover from a possible near death experience. Being in this cat body had him worried that his immortality may have be currently stunted, at least until he returns to his human form.

No matter how much he prayed to Jashin, it almost seemed as if the connection with his god had some sort of static between them, but it didn't stop the Jashinist from committing acts of terror to scare the girls, and praying every single day.

The second just happened to be Deidara, a nose for trouble always forever prominent. Once Hidan started causing havoc, he just had to get involved too. The Uchiha was around, so he could spend his time mucking around, for murder plans were not needed at the moment.

Finally, the third was of course Tobi, who didn't do anything to purposely cause any harm, but where Tobi goes, trouble follows. He he wanted to do was to simply pounce on Deidara in an attempt to play along with his persona, only to be rewarded by being pushed back into the coffee table by the now angry blonde, causing various pictures to be thrown from their original spot.

" **Tobi didn't mean to knock over the pictures! Deidara is a big meanie head! He always is to poor little Tobi..."** The pumpkin cat gave a low mew as he looked towards Zetsu for confrontation towards the situation, but received no help. Tobi was to be seen like an idiot.

" **It doesn't fucking matter, alright?"** Hidan spat, finally returning to his normal self. It took a minute with his tiny legs, but he soon approached the others while they continued watching Anna pick up tiny pieces of glass with her fingers. **"We were told to gather information, and it was not specified how. So, if you fuckers want to get angry, take it up with the fucking boss."**

" **Tobi didn't mean to knock over the pictures! Tobi is very very sorry Owner-chan!"** Tobi ran out from his spot behind Zetsu and charged towards Anna with furious speed. Making sure to be careful around the glass, the little tabby kitten stepped over large chunks to land beside the brunette, who seemed lost in thought as she cleaned her surroundings. **"Tobi is sorry..."**

Lifting his paw, the tabby kitten placed it on Anna's lap, earning her attention. "Hmm?" She asked, looking towards the masked kitten, only to allow the smallest of smiles to fall onto her usually stern face. "It's fine, don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you little one." She commented, making sure she was picking up pieces around the little kitten. "You shouldn't be over here. You might hurt yourself."

" **She's either too soft or too hard headed."** Kakuzu mumbled, resting his head. **"Never in between."**

" **Suck up, un..."** Deidara gave a faint smirk as he watched Tobi attempt to make peace with the woman as she cleaned up.

Anna gave a light sigh as she felt herself cooling down from earlier. Though she was still irritable, she could at least stand being around the kittens as of right now. It was an improvement, a small one but a big one all at once. She lifted her head as she stood up from her spot on the ground to look towards the kittens who had now entered the room, as the feeling that sat in the atmosphere had very much changed from earlier.

She moved her eyes from the cats to the doors as Jackie came in with the first load, making very loud grunts as she slammed some of the items on the ground before building herself up to grab more. She had just returned home from work, so must have been tired.

Walking towards the kitchen, Anna dumped the glass she had in her hand before heading towards the broom cupboard in an attempt to find something to sweep up the rest of the glass. "You guys have only been here one day, and not only do you eat our food, slept on our furniture, but you decided to destroy our living space all within a span of twenty-four hours." Giving a hefty sigh, Anna pulled out a broom before making her way back towards the living room with a broom now in hand. "I will not be as forgiving as I am today the next time this all happens. Jackie may be able to calm me down once, but boy..." Anna continued to rant as she started sweeping up glass.

" **You fools."** Pein stated as he walked into the room, Konan quickly following behind him as he looked towards mainly Tobi, Deidara and Hidan. **"I leave you idiots alone for a few minutes and you end up destroying their house? What where you thinking!"**

" **You sai-"** Hidan started, but he was quickly silenced when Pein's voice boomed louder then he had ever heard it before.

" **I know what I said. Find information, for you idiots to collect it with stealth like you have trained yourselves to over the span of your idiotic life times, and not go around destroying everything you see fit. Are you out of your minds?"** The irritation held in his voice was made very clear as he began pacing, looking towards Anna as if she were going to break any moment. He had several more things he could say, but he held himself back from ranting.

The room fell quiet as they watched their irritated leader walk the room, on the odd occasion switching to Anna, watching her continue sweeping up what was left of the glass that littered the floor.

Pein stopped pacing, only to stand there, still as a rock. Was there a point to yelling at everyone? Yes, yes there was, but when Anna turned to look at himself, he felt his breath caught in his throat. She held a curious eye, but once he was still, she gave a light shrug, and continued sweeping.

Giving a small sigh, the ring eyed leader looked towards his subordinates with annoyance, allowing all hostile thoughts to fall into the back of his mind, where he would seal them up. **"...We will take this as a learning experience. From now on, we must keep low and return to acting as proper, well kept felines."** Pawing his nose lightly, he shifted his eyes towards Konan, who was watching the floor quietly, before switching towards Itachi and Kisame who had just come back. **"Itachi, Kisame. What did you two find out about this world while you were out? Hopefully your information is more useful then a bunch of torn up books..."**

The two mentioned kittens made their way towards the odd group, avoiding the broom Anna used sweeping around them.

" **The world we currently reside in is much more technologically advanced than our own, it appears."** Kisame stated, as they approached their leader, sitting themselves in front of the orange kitten. **"This 'car' we were put in yesterday is their form of transportation. From what we have seen, this world is much different then our own. They do not have ninja's, from what we have gathered. Most of the people we encountered were civilians who possessed no chakra... Though, then again we can't even send our own right now in these forms..."**

" **You are correct. Since we have been transformed, our ability to manipulate and use our chakra has dwindled to nothing. I spent much of the day trying to channel my chakra, but it appears we either have none in this world, or it may be an effect of whatever sent us here. Continue."** Pein rambled on, but once he gave the go, the two cats in front of himself nodded, this time Itachi took a turn speaking.

" **Just as Kisame has said, even though we cannot sense chakra in these forms, it appears as though this world lacks shinobi of any kind."** Itachi looked over to his partner before continuing. **"We did not have a chance to venture out, for the girl wanted us to stay within her sights. Every time myself of Kisame would leave, she would come looking for us. It appears as though they do not trust us. From what we did see, we learned that their store's appear to be very large and very advanced. We do not know much on their security, but I feel with what we know, we can establish this world is nothing like our own."**

" **You two, or maybe a pair of the others will have to get outside on a later date for more information. From the destruction these idiots have caused, I can only assume that we won't be trusted for a while."** Pein gave a sigh before shaking his head lightly, still angered by what his 'minions' had done. **"For now, we will learn what we can from whatever the girls provide us as the time comes, but for now – the information you two have obtained is substantial. You two can go for now."**

Both of the kittens dipped their heads as they made their leave, unsure of what to do for now.

Pein gave a sigh as he pawed his face yet again. He truly was surrounded by a bunch of idiots. At least there were some he could count on to get the job done.

* * *

 **First Person**

I gave a low sigh as I finished up with the glass that was shattered all over the floor. With the kittens around, I had to make sure that everything was picked up, or else there was a possibility of a kitten getting hurt, and boy did I not have the money to take one of them to the vet.

"You guys are lucky I am a clean person for the most part. If it was only Jackie around here, this place would be a house of torture with whatever would be sticking out from the ground." I ranted to myself, returning to the kitchen to dump whatever I had in the dust pan into the garbage. Quickly putting away the broom, I returned to continue cleaning, this time picking up the frames they had pushed down.

I couldn't help but frown as I took sight to what photo's had fallen over. A few of them had large scratches, but one of them had a small one, scraped over a woman's face. It was clear this was the work of one of the kittens.

"This one was one of my favorites..." I whispered, bringing my right thumb to run over the picture as I continued to look at it. It was a photo of myself, my brother, and both of our parents. It was taken back when I was in the seventh grade, my brother in fifth, both of us smiling and laughing. I couldn't help but smile back as I looked at both of our dorky expressions, only for it to drop once I caught sight of my father's face, and then the scratch that ripped through my mother's. I quietly turned to look towards the kittens with a small amount of hatred, but I stopped myself. They didn't know what they were doing.

Setting everything back up on the table, I stood up and began dusting off my hands. There was no point being angry about anything. However, I did sport an annoyed look as I looked towards Wet Sock, who now appeared as though he was grinning, happily mewing away. "I bet it was you who did a majority of this, you little shit. I'll have to bring out a spray bottle, maybe then you will behave yourself." The cat continued to look peachy, and I couldn't help but scowl. "That's right. Enjoy it while you can."

A loud huff sounded from the front door, drawing my curiosity. I walked towards the hallways and peered my head just enough to see what was going on, and I was very surprised to see a very out of breath Jacklyn, holding onto the various cat supplies that had been stuffed into the small car.

"THE FUCK DID YOU BUY..." She wheezed out, closing the front door and cautiously falling to the grown, attempting to grab a breath. I couldn't help the smile that sprouted onto my face as I looked towards the blonde.

"Stuff, with various things." She raised an eyebrow, and I gave a light shrug. "Things with stuff."

"You are killing me. You really are." Giving a large stretch, she pulled herself up before inspecting what she brought in, totally ignoring my responses. "Litter... Food... Gosh, you went all out, didn't you?"

"You helped pay for it, remember that." I mumbled, taking a stretch of my own. "But yes, yes I did. I went to Kassie's place, and she gave me a good discount. By the way, she says hi."

"Well, uh... Hi!" She gave me a playful smile as she started dragging various items she had thrown into one of the plastic litter box's into the kitchen.

With that, we began unpacking everything I had bought for the cats. It didn't take us long, two of us quickly scrubbing down the plastic litter box and then putting fresh litter into it. Once that was finished, Jackie brought in and re filled the cats water dish and food bowls, now with the dry kibble. I knew it wasn't main brand, but it was going to have to do.

"Wow. I am so proud of you Wet Sock. You managed not to destroy something while we were working." I commented towards the silver toned kitten, carrying one of the plastic litter boxes, only to place it down in the hallway bathroom. I would place the other one in my own bathroom later, but right now I was pushing through, trying to get everything down before I would enter my room and hide. Once that happened, I wouldn't come out.

 _No one can find out. It will end you._ I couldn't help the hostile thoughts that circled my brain as I walked into the kitchen, intent on sifting through the bags for a few small mouse toys I bought for the felines as a gift.

Once I entered the living room with the toys in hand, I felt a frown fall into my face as a violent stench filled the air. I couldn't pin point it, but once I had – I really wish I hadn't. There on the couch sat Wet Sock, air flung up in the air, his little willy doing a shake as a stream of what I assumed was pissed, flowed out of him like Niagara falls.

"You piece of shit."

Throwing the toys on the ground, I stomped over to the kitten, and before he could react – I picked him up by the scruff of his neck. With poor attempts, the silver kitten swiped at my hands to break free, but it was no use. I was done with this cat. It was clearly the spawn of Satan.

"I fucking warned you." I hissed, bringing him into the kitchen with quick movements, landing at the sink with ease. Turning on the water, I opened my free hand and collected a bunch, only to flick it at the cats face, earning a violent meow.

"I didn't have a water bottle, so this will have to do. You will not fucking pull that shit on me again mister. I refuse. Next time I am locking you in the bathroom for the night, and you consider breakfest missed."

I placed the now very soaked kitten down on the floor, allowing him to scamper away, which he did much to my amusement. Such a cocky kitty, but when he is in trouble – look at him. I let a sigh leave once he was clear from view.

"Fucking hell..." I whispered, running a hand down my face. I was tired, and more than anything, I was in withdrawal. _What time is it...?_ I asked myself, turning my attention to the clock that sat within my stove. It read that it was now 3:12, meaning that I had gone through a full day, which wasn't a bad thing. I had been a while since I had done that, but in the end it was better for me. I was low on supplies.

"I'm heading to my room." I commented to Jackie, who had now walked into the kitchen. She didn't have a smile on her face, nor any reaction for that matter. Instead, she gave a shrug as she watched me walk towards my bedroom.

"Will you at least be coming out to join us for dinner?" She asked, and though she didn't show it, I could here there was a small amount of worry in her voice.

"We will see. I don't know, today was a break day, and I'm just tired. But... I don't know – just maybe." With that, I ventured into my room, making sure to grab my phone on my way. I was in the mood to call Lucas, since I hadn't heard from him since yesterday.

Once I was in the safety of my room, I let out a short breath, almost as if I was choked for air. My entire mood shifted, I went from cheery and hot headed, to needy, flushed, and I couldn't help but feel choked. I pulled off my t-shirt, and un-buttoned my pants as I flew to my bed, crashing on it in an attempt to calm myself.

"Everything is okay." I whispered, turning my phone on, feeling a hot flash tingle my skin as chills confused my spine. With memory, I typed in Lucas's number, and soon enough the call went through. I frantically threw the phone to my ear, the need and want to hear his voice numbing my senses.

After three long rings, the phone was picked up. "...Hello?" Sounded the other line, and Lucas's voice brought a smile to my face as I felt myself warming up. I missed him.

"Hi babe!" I said, my voice higher then normal. I couldn't help it, it was natural. I could hear shuffling around on his side, but I paid no attention to it. He was probably just attempting to hear me better.

"Oh, he babe. Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to call so early." I couldn't help but feel a questioning feeling bubble from my stomach from that. Early..?

"It's almost 3:30 babe, is everything alright?" I asked softly, and there was a pause for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah... Sorry about that. Late night and all. My brother had a party and I ended up staying up late. I probably screwed up my schedule. Sorry about that. Don't worry about me though, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is alright. I just wanted to call you, see how you were doing. I just... I miss you." I nearly whispered, toying with the belt hoops of my loose jeans. Even before they were undone, they were extra lose on me to begin with. Now they almost seemed too small, now that I was laying down.

"I miss you too sweetheart. I'll be coming home in a day or two, and when that happens, you and me are going to spend the day together, I promise." My cheeks began heating up at this. It was a childish response, but I couldn't help the butterfly's that fluttered in my stomach.

"Saying you makes me miss you so much more." I whispered, rolling onto my stomach, childishly kicking my legs around. Even though I was needy for a high, Lucas could always pull me out for just a bit longer. "Also, I wanted to ask you something..."

"Hmm?" His tone was questioning, but just after he said that, his voice shifted. "Ah. I'm guessing you are running low again." Again? Was I really that bad. I couldn't help curling my toes at that. I really didn't think I was that bad...

"Sorry.." I whispered, but I could hear a chuckle on the other line.

"I guess it's my fault. I'm the one who gave you the first hit, now it's my job to help you through. You know, being out here has given me a few more connections. I might be able to make some more money once I get home – they have given me a shout out in this weird drug world. Babe, I can't even explain it, but just think of all the money we will have, you and me..." He sounded excited. I couldn't help but smile. "I won't be home for a few days though, so I'm going to have to hook you up with a friend. Is that alright with you?"

"Totally. You can do that?" I asked, questioning.

"Yup. His name is Gabe, and he's down by lake view park, just down Ritson. Haven't seen him in a while, but I know he owes me a good 10k, but I'll let him slid if he hooks you up. I know he has a decent op going down at his place, so he probably has extra on the down low. I'll give you his number and everything, and I'll have Jeff come around and pick you up. Sound good?" I couldn't help the squeal that came out of my throat.

"Oh my gosh! See, this is why I love you! Hurry up and come home, I have a need and a want to thank you when you get back here!" I let flirtation take over my tone and I could hear him chuckle as he moved his phone around.

"Stop it you. Now I want to come home." He let another chuckle out before a moment of silence passed, though it didn't feel long. "I love you babe."

"I love you too Lu!" We exchanged goodbyes, and my heart pumped blood to my face. This is why I loved him. This is why he was my everything.

With my mood boosted and my energy replenished, I made my way towards the bathroom, dropping my pants as I did so – intent on getting high. There was no point in saving it now – I would be stocked up again by tomorrow morning, and all for free. I couldn't help the glee that filled my stomach, adding an extra skip to my step.

Just like yesterday, I knew Jackie could take care of the cats. She was good with animals, even though she was often clumsy. I could hear a movie on in the background as I closed the bathroom door, so I knew that she, and probably the kittens were for the most part entertained. Now I was allowed to let loose and enjoy my night the way I wanted, and stress seemed to float off my shoulders with ease.

Little did I know though, things would be much different tomorrow, for I didn't know what was going to happen. I would be different, and Jackie would start to notice. My little secret world that I relished, thrived in would soon begin to tear apart, and what happiness I felt now in this tiny world would soon disappear, crushed by reality.

For now though, I locked my bathroom door and got ready to take a hit, happy with everything that was going on, and what care I had in the world was now gone, silenced by the sound of my lighter.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Eleven pages, Times new roman, 12, without authors notes. Guys, I have hit a new high besides the Christmas chapter I did for the original story. I'm low key impressed with myself, but also pissed off because it has been so long since I last updated, and I would write this chapter in bits and pieces over these past two months. What do you guys think of this chapter though? I'm pretty happy with it.**_

 _ **I'm going to start giving the run down at the end of chapters I think. It's a nice idea for those who just want to skim the chapter over, or maybe just had some places they were they became confused. I get it – sometimes my writing confuses myself.**_

 _ **Wet Sock is an asshole. One thing that I wanted to change in the last book was how much of a little shit Hidan is, even in Cat form. Expect a lot more fun with his character, I think you will enjoy it.**_

 _ **Lucas is new and improved. His introduction and disbandment was rather short in the old story, so I want to give him new life here. He is more of a loving boyfriend in the beginning, but I can assure you, thinks will change. Once the cat chapters are over, there will be a lot of new plots that will happen within the story, and one of the big ones just happens to be with Lucas.**_

 _ **Anna is in danger, and though she doesn't feel it – Jackie is starting to clue in. Her best friend is worried, because the girl she spent almost every day with since she was born, considering her a sister, has changed and drastically. When you grow up with someone, you just know.**_

 _ **I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I love to hear feedback, either through pm's/dm's, or by reviews. If you see a typo, let me know, if you see a spot that should be re-written, let me know. You guys are what keep the story going!**_

 _ **With that said, lets respond to some reviews!**_

 _Kiki's Stories if Awesomeness: No problem sweetheart! You have been one of my longest time followers/reviewers, I just had to give you something back in return! Thank you so much for allowing me to use her :) Also, Kisame would be a very fun time to hang around, along with Hidan, so long as he isn't in a "You will be my next sacrifice" kind of mood. Ya feel?_

 _Princessbinas: Itachi would be a sweetheart to hang around with, depending on how serious he was, or how open he was towards you. But in the end, I think he would be a sweetheart. Konan too! Deidara on the other hand, that's an interesting one. Loud and proud is only meant for some people, and I can tell you, I'm more of the quiet type._

 _Queen Mo-Freakin: Just as said earlier, I totally get hanging around Deidara would be fun, loud, probably adventurous. It sounds like it would be fun, but boy let me tell you, I probably wouldn't be around unless I was in an hyperactive mood. You can have him lol_

 _WowWhatALongUsernameIHave: First thing is first, I absolutely love your username. Secondly, your review actually inspired me to push through this chapter and get it out, albeit a few weeks late. Writer's block is a damn shame._

 _Thank you so much for the kind words! It's nice to know that there is always someone there waiting for the updates, no matter how long they take. It is so humbling to know that you enjoy my stories and are willing to wait that long. Seriously, I send several thanks in your direction._

 _Also, thank you for actually going through and answering all the questions. You are a sweetheart, and its so nice to hear all the responses. I put those there to engage with the audience who are vocal enough to strike a conversation with me, and it's so nice to see you responding. I happy with all my readers, but I can't help but play a little favoritism when it comes to reviewers. So again thank you so much! Also, thank you for getting me to push this chapter out. It may not be the best, but I'm trying, and thank you for realizing that xD._

* * *

 _ **The Question Last Chapter:** **If you were given the chance to hang out with an Akatsuki member, who would it be and why?**_

 _ **Answer: Even though I am a total Itachi Slut, No shame about that, and that would be the base answer I would go with regarding this question, but in regards to hanging out with one of them? I think either Sasori or Kisame. Sasori because I could just spend hours in silence, playing with clay and making sculptures, drawing, or working with wood. I feel like we would get along well. Then, Kisame because I feel like he would make a great partner to have a a real chat with. Talking about our history, and the possibility of our future and loyalties. That stuff is always interesting to me.**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter:** **If you had a job, and if you have a job, which one of the Akatsuki would you rather work with? Who would be a close second? Also, who would you hate to work with? Let me know!**_

 _ **Thank you guys so much for the support with this story! I will try to get a chapter out by Sunday for you guys as a thank you! Cheers! :)**_


End file.
